Safe
by dysfnctnly-sane
Summary: A/U fic. Maura is married with a child, but Jane finds out that her best friend didn't get a happily ever after. Could probably get away with a T rating, but due to the sensitive subject matter I decided to rated it M. Will eventually be Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fic that popped into my head a while back. Maura's married with a child, but Jane finds out that her best friend did not get a happily ever after. The M rating is for language and talks of domestic abuse. The abuse isn't described in graphic detail, but I rated it M because of the touchy subject and in case I do decide to go into more detail. Also, it will eventually be Rizzles and that might deserve an M rating as well. Not sure about either yet.**

**The text in italics are the characters thoughts.**

**Rizzoli & Isles does not belong to me. It belongs to TNT, Tess Gerritsen, and some other really talented and brilliant people.**

* * *

><p>Jane looked into the rearview mirror at the little boy in her backseat as she drove home from the Red Sox game. She noticed a troubled look on his face. He had seemed off all through the game. "Hey buddy, is everything okay? You've been pretty quite all day. Even after the Sox won," she smiled at him. "Is something bugging you?" She noticed tears starting to form in his hazel eyes so she pulled her car into the next parking lot and cut the engine. She turned around in her seat and looked the little boy straight in his eyes. "You know you can talk to me about anything Jaiden. What's wrong?"<p>

He let out a shaky breath before saying, "its Mommy."

"What wrong with Mommy, honey? I know she called in sick to work yesterday. Is she okay?" she asked worriedly.

He started to cry as her looked into Jane's dark brown eyes. "Daddy hurt her."

"What?" she asked quickly. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She didn't want to scare the young boy anymore than he already was. "What do you mean Daddy hurt her? You mean he hit her?" Jaiden nodded slowly. "Is that why she didn't go to work yesterday?" Another nod. "Is this the first time?" He shook his head no. "Has he ever hurt you?"

Jaiden shook his head no again and looked down at his hands in his lap. "Mommy doesn't let him."

Jane could feel her blood beginning to boil, her heart hammering in her chest. _Son of a bitch._ She took another deep breath then said, "I'm gonna take care of Mommy. I need to get you someplace safe first though, okay?" She started the car again and pulled out onto the street.

"Where are we going?" the young boy asked.

"I'm gonna take you to my parents' house. They will keep you safe while I take care of your mommy, okay?"

"Okay," he shakily replied.

As she drove towards her parents' house she pulled her cell phone out and called her brother.

"Hey Janie," Frankie answered cheerily.

"Hey Frankie. You working right now?" she asked.

"I just clocked out. What's up?" he replied.

"Can you meet me at Ma and Pop's?"

"Jane, is everything alright? You don't sound okay. Ma and Pop okay?"

"Ma and Pop are fine. I need your help with something. I don't want to talk about it over the phone." She looked into the rearview mirror again at the sad, scared little boy. "Can you meet me there?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way. Be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks. And make sure you're armed," she said before hanging up. She pulled into her parents' driveway, cut the engine and climbed out of the car. She went around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door the help Jaiden out. "I know you haven't met my parents, but they're really nice and will take really good care of you while I'm gone," she said as she unbuckled his seatbelt. She pulled him up into her arms and they made their way up to the front door. She walked right in and called out, "anybody home?"

"Janie, what are you doing here?" Angela said as she walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel. "Who's this?"

"This is Jaiden," Jane answered holding the child close.

"Maura's little boy?" Angela inquired.

"Yeah."

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Maura?" her mother asked.

"Maura's not here. I took Jaiden to a baseball game. I need you and Pop to watch him for a little while," Jane said as Frankie walked through the front door.

"Jane," he called out. He ran into them all in the hallway. "Janie, what's going on?"

Jane looked at Jaiden whose arms were clinging tightly around her. "Hey, you wanna watch some cartoons?" she asked as they walked into the living room.

"Okay," he replied quietly.

As she walked into the living room she found Frank Sr. sitting on the couch. "Hey Pop. Do you mind if Jaiden here watches some cartoons while I talk to you, Ma and Frankie in the kitchen?" she asked as she sat Jaiden down on he couch.

"Sure," he answered as he changed the channel and rose from the couch. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded her head towards the kitchen and her father followed her out. They all walk into the kitchen.

"Jane, honey, what's wrong?" Angela asked. "You're scaring me."

"Yeah Jane. What the hell is going on?" Frankie asked. "And why do I need my gun?"

"What? Janie?"

"It's Maura. After the game Jaiden seemed upset on the drive home, so I pulled the car over to talk to him." Jane drew in a shaky breath to try and steady her voice before continuing. "He told me that his dad hurt Maura." She couldn't keep the rage from her voice. Her hands were clenched into tight fists. "He hit her and it had to have been pretty bad because she called in sick yesterday. I called to check on her and she said she had food poisoning. She sounded off, but I figured she was just exhausted and feeling like crap. I should have gone over there to check on her." She was visibly shaking she was so angry. "And I should have known something was wrong this morning when she didn't come downstairs when I pick Jaiden up."

"Jane, don't be angry with yourself. You had no idea," Angela said.

"I'm not angry with myself. I am pissed at that fucking asshole," Jane said through clenched teeth. "According to Jaiden, it's been going on for a while now. I need to get her out of there."

"Okay, let's go," Frankie replied. Jane put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him as he turned to head for the door.

"No. I need you to stay here," Jane said.

"I'm not letting you confront him on your own," Frankie almost shouted.

"I won't be. He's in New York on 'business' until tomorrow. He won't be there," she assured her family. "I need to get Maura out before he gets back."

"What do you need me to do?" Frankie asked.

"I need you to stay here and keep Jaiden safe. I may need to take Maura to the hospital depending on how bad she's hurt. If David gets back early and finds out what we're doing, he may come looking for Jaiden. He doesn't know where Ma and Pop live, but in case he finds out, I need someone that I trust keeping them all safe while I take care of Maura." Jane turned to her mother and continued. "Jaiden is terrified. Can you just keep him company? Let him know he's safe here?" she asked as tears formed in her own eyes.

"Of course we will Janie," Angela said as she placed her hand reassuringly on Jane's bicep. "Did that bastard ever hurt him?"

"Jaiden said no. Maura wouldn't let him, meaning he tried," she replied as she choked back a sob threatening to escape. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

Frank, who had been silent through the whole conversation, pulled Jane into a hug. He pulled back so that Jane was at arms length and looked her straight in the eye saying, "We'll take care of your boy. You go take care of your girl."

"Thank you Pop," Jane replied giving him a small smile. It was no secret to her family that Jane was in love with Maura. She had been for a long time. She nodded for them all to follow her as she turned to return to the living room to talk to Jaiden before she left. She knelt in front of him as she spoke. "Hey buddy, this is my mom Angela, my dad Frank, and my brother Frankie," she said pointing to each in turn. "They're gonna take care of you while I go get Mommy, okay?"

"Okay," Jaiden nodded. He looked up at Frankie, who was still in uniform, and said, "Is he a detective like you?"

Jane smiled at the little blonde haired boy. "He's not a detective yet. He is the best uniformed officer on the force though. He will keep you safe. I promise." She looked up at Frankie and nodded for him to sit with Jaiden on the couch. Frankie sat next to the boy and smiled at him. "Frankie loves baseball, too. You should quiz him on all the stats you told me while we were at the game. Betcha you know more than he does."

"Is that right?" Frankie laughed. "Try me?"

"You two have fun. I'll be back as soon as I can," she said before rising to leave. As she turned to leave, Jaiden jumped up from the couch and encompassed Jane in a tight hug. She pulled him into her arms, squeezing him tight. "I love you, Jaiden. And I promise you, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you and Mommy safe. Now I gotta go, okay?" She kissed his forehead then handed him to her mother. "I love you," she said again while rubbing his back.

"We'll take care of him Janie," Angela said to her.

"Be safe," Frank said as he walked his daughter to the front door. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," she replied. "Maura won't want a whole bunch of people there. She'll want to know that Jaiden is safe with people she trusts."

"Okay. You call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks Pop," she said giving him a quick hug before heading to her car.

Once in her car, she started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Ignoring practically every traffic law known to man, she sped through Boston towards Maura's house. The drive from Revere to Brookline, normally a thirty minute drive, took her only fifteen. She parked on the street outside Maura's house and climbed out of the car. _His car's not here. Good._ She walked up to the front door and knocked. After knocking two more times and receiving no answer, she used the key Maura had given her for emergencies to let herself in.

"Maura?" she called out as she made her way through the house. "Maura, sweetie, are you here?" After making a quick sweep of the downstairs and not finding the M.E., she ascended the stairs. As she got closer to the master bedroom, she heard quiet sobs coming from the other side of the door. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Maura was lying on the bed, facing away from the door. "Maura?" Jane said quietly.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Maura said through choked sobs. She sat up on the bed and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. She didn't turn to face Jane though. "I thought you were taking Jaiden out for dinner after the game."

"I was going to, but he didn't feel like it. He was too upset," Jane said as she made her way around to the other side of the bed. She gasped upon laying eyes on her best friend. "Jesus Maur…what the fuck did he do to you?" she said as she knelt by the bed in front of the blonde. Maura had a deep purple bruise on her left cheekbone with deep gash in the center of it and her bottom lip was split.

"Jane, you shouldn't be here," Maura said trying to turn away from her friend.

"I'm not going anywhere Maura. Not without you," she said as she took Maura's hands in her own. She brought her hand up to Maura's chin, wanting her to look at her, but not forcing her to. "Jaiden told me what happen. He's scared Maur. I promised him I would help you. Make you both safe."

"Where is Jaiden?" Maura asked as she finally looked up at Jane. She didn't look into Jane's eyes, focusing on the detective's mouth as she spoke.

"He's with my parents," she softly whispered as her fingertips ghosted across the dark bruise on her friend's left cheek. "They are gonna keep him safe while I take care of you." Maura collapsed into the detective's arms as she began weeping again. "I wish you would have said something to me. I would have gotten you out of here a long time ago if I had known." She put her arms around the doctor protectively, letting her cry. She tightened her embrace and felt the blonde wince in pain. "Shit. I'm sorry," she said as she pulled her arms away. "I need to get you out of here before he comes back. You and Jaiden are not safe here and I can't leave knowing what I know." She rose to her feet taking Maura's hands in her own. "Can you pack a bag for yourself while I pack one for Jaiden?" Maura nodded, unable to find her voice. "Okay. After we do that, I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out. I think that cut may need stitches. And a hug shouldn't be painful. I don't know where else you're hurt, but I need to make sure you're okay."

"Jane, I don't need to go to the hospital," Maura said weakly.

"Yes, you do Maur. I promised your son that I would take care of you. That's what I'm doing. Please?" she pleaded. "For Jaiden?"

"Fine," Maura relented as she rose from the bed to pack her bag. Jane gave a gentle squeeze to Maura's hand before releasing it to go pack a bag for Jaiden. "Jane," Maura said before Jane made it out the door. "Thank you."

"I'm always here for you Maura," Jane replied. _I love you._ "I'll be right back. Pack as much as you can fit in your overnight bag." She gave Maura a small smile before heading into Jaiden's room. She found his backpack and a shopping bag. She stuffed both as full as she could with the child's clothes. _I should grab some of his toys too._ She found the duffel bag Maura brought his toys to the park in and filled it with his favorite toys. She grabbed his laundry hamper too as she headed down to put Jaiden's things by the front door. She then went back upstairs to help Maura. "Hey," she said as she walked back into Maura's bedroom. She took the bag from the blonde's hands and said, "Let me help." Knowing her friend wouldn't feel like doing much of anything once they got to Jane's apartment, she filled the bag with Maura's loungewear, taking only two dresses to go with it. "I know they'll wrinkle like this, but we can iron them out at my place. Okay?" Jane said. Maura nodded. Jane zipped the bag closed and walked over to Maura, taking her hand. "Anything else you need before we leave? I don't want you to have to come back here. At least not until he's behind bars."

"I think that's everything," Maura replied. "Can we bring Bass?"

"Of course. I wouldn't forget the turtle," Jane teased. She smiled when she saw a small smile cross Maura's features. It wasn't the smile she used to see grace her friend's features. Maura's smile used to be so bright it could light the whole of Boston for a year. This smile was forced. _It has been so long since I've seen her smile. _Jane slung the bag over her shoulder and led Maura towards the door.

"Tortoise," she replied. She let Jane lead her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room.

"You wait here. I'm gonna put all this in the car and then get Bass."

"Okay," Maura said as she sat on the couch.

After she loaded the bags and tortoise into her car, she returned to the living room to get Maura. "Ready?" Maura nodded while taking Jane's hand. She let Jane pull her up from the couch before Maura wrapped her arms around the lanky detective. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "I promise he will never touch you again. I will keep you and Jaiden safe," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome and greatly appreciated. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two. Thank you for the reviews. They make me happy. As I said before the first chapter, I don't think I'm going to go into detail regarding the abuse. The M rating is just for language and to warn against a sensitive topic. This chapter does talk a little more about the abuse since they're at the hospital, but it's not graphic (I don't think.) But this is as far as I plan on going in that respect.**

**Standard Disclaimer...not mine...TNT and Tess Gerritsen...blah blah blah (oh and I stole the doctor's name from ER because I've always had a crush on her) ;)**

* * *

><p>Jane pulled into the parking lot at Boston Medical Center and cut the engine. She looked over at Maura who hadn't said a word since they got in the car. "You ready?" she asked softly. Maura nodded. "Okay." Jane climbed from the car and walked around to the passenger side to get Maura's door. "Let's go."<p>

As Maura rose from the car she asked, "What about Bass? He can't be left in the car for however long we're in there."

"I'll call someone to come get him. Don't worry." Jane put her hand on the small of Maura's back to guide her through the emergency room doors up to the admission desk. Jane stepped up to the desk.

"Hey Jane," the nurse at the desk smiled at her. "What'd you hurt this time?"

"I'm not here for me this time Stacy," Jane replied unable to match the woman's smile. She pulled Maura up next to her and put her arm lightly around her shoulder. "Maura's been hurt. She needs to get checked out."

"Okay," the nurse nodded. "Let me go see if we have an empty exam room. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Stace," Jane answered. Jane guided Maura over to a row of chairs to sit while they waited. Jane had been in this hospital so many times she was on a first name basis with almost the entire staff. She was brought here after both Hoyt and Marino, and for the numerous injuries she's incurred while on the job. "I'll take care of all the paperwork. You just let the doctor's help you, okay? They're excellent here. I should know," she smiled at the blonde.

"Okay, we have private exam room available. Follow me," Stacy said as she returned to the waiting area.

"Come on sweetie," Jane said as she helped Maura stand up.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the nurse asked as Maura sat on the bed.

Maura still couldn't bring herself to speak, so Jane answered. "Her husband," she answered the anger apparent in her voice. She pulled a chair next to the bed and reached for Maura's hand. Maura took the offered hand, squeezing it tight. "There are the obvious injuries on her face, but I think she has more underneath her clothing." She saw the tears start streaming down the blonde's cheeks again so she placed her other hand on top of the one she held and stroked it gently with her thumb. "It's okay sweetie. They're gonna help you."

"Let me take your vitals and do a quick exam and then I'll get the doctor. Is that okay Maura?" Stacy asked.

Maura nodded and whispered, "Yes."

The nurse checked Maura's vitals and did a quick exam. "Okay, I'm going to go get the doctor. There is a gown on the counter I need you to change into while I'm gone. That way the doctor will be able to do a more thorough examination."

"Thanks," Jane said as she rose to retrieve the gown for Maura.

After the nurse stepped out, Maura turned to Jane and asked, "Would you mind leaving while I change?"

Jane could see the pain in her friend's eyes. Maura didn't want her to see her like this. "Yeah okay," Jane replied. "I'll call Korsak to come get Bass. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thank you," Maura said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay, I'll be right outside," Jane assured her. She left the exam room and pulled out her phone. She dialed Korsak's number.

He answered after a few rings. "Hey Jane, what's going on? You know I'm not on call tonight," he said. He sounded really tired.

"I know. I'm sorry Korsak, but I need a favor," she replied.

"What is it?"

"I'm at Boston Medical Center with Maura…"

"What? Is the doc okay?" he said as he cut her off.

"I don't want to get into it over the phone. Look, we're gonna be here for a while and I have her turtle in my car. I don't know how long we're gonna be and I don't want him to be stuck in there all night. Can you come get him? I'll get him tomorrow and tell you what's going on."

"Of course. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks. I'll leave my keys at the front desk in the E.R."

"Okay, and Jane, whatever is going on, just take care of her."

"You know I will." Jane hung up the phone and knocked on Maura's door. "Korsak is on his way to get Bass. I have to give the front desk my keys so he can get him out of the car. I'll be right back."

"Okay," was all Maura said. Her voice sounded so different to Jane. She had never heard the doctor sound so defeated and scared.

Jane walked to the front desk and called to the clerk. "Hey, a buddy of mine is coming to get my friend's pet out of my car. Can I leave my keys here for him? I want to stay with her."

"Sure," the clerk replied.

"Thanks. His name is Detective Vincent Korsak. About my height, gray hair, goatee," she said as she handed her keys to the clerk. She then turned around to walk back to Maura's room. As she did she called Frankie to let him know what's going on.

"Hey Jane," he said quietly. "Is she okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Jane replied sadly. "I mean, physically I think she's going to be fine. But…I've never seen her so broken. She won't make eye contact, she's barely spoken, and she can't stop crying."

"Jane, we've both seen victims of domestic abuse before. This is normal."

"I know…but this is Maura. I hate seeing her like this. I want to kill that fucking asshole."

"I know me too. She'll be able to heal now that you've gotten her away from him."

"I hope so," Jane sighed. "We're waiting on the doctor right now. I have a feeling we'll be here a while. She took a pretty bad blow to the cheek and I know that there are more bruises under her clothes." She had to stop talking and take a deep breath to keep the rage out of her voice. After a minute she asked, "How's Jaiden?"

"He's doing okay. I mean, it's obvious that he's worried, but he seems to be holding up okay. We're watching _The Incredibles_. He seems to like superhero stuff," Frankie replied.

"Yeah," Jane chuckled. "I can't tell you how many times I've watched _X-Men_ with that kid."

"I asked him who is favorite superhero is. You know what he said?" Frankie asked.

"Let me guess, Wolverine or Cyclops. Or possibly Batman, he loves that too," Jane answered.

"Nope. He said you are," Frankie said. Jane smiled as tears stung her eyes. "This kid loves you Jane."

"I love him too," Jane said choking back tears. "I gotta go. I don't want Maura to think I abandoned her. Tell Jaiden that she's okay and I'm taking good care of her?"

"You betcha. Bye Jane."

"Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She knocked on Maura's door. "Is it okay for me to come back in?" she asked through the door.

"Yes."

Jane walked back in to find Maura lying on the bed. She was fidgeting with her wedding ring, tears still streaming down her face. "Hey," Jane said as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "How are you doing? That's a stupid question. I'm sorry."

"Will you take these?" Maura asked as she pulled her wedding and engagement rings off.

"Of course," Jane replied taking the rings. "I just got off the phone with Frankie. Jaiden's doing good. They're watching movies. He's worried about you, but otherwise, he's okay."

Maura finally met Jane's gaze. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"There are no thanks necessary. I love that kid like he was my own. I'll always take care of him…and you," Jane said sincerity filling her voice. Maura reached her hand out for Jane which she quickly took. "I'm so sorry I didn't see something was wrong…didn't help sooner."

"I didn't want you to see it," Maura replied.

"I know…but, I'm a frigging detective. I should have seen it anyway. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was embarrassed… and scared," Maura admitted as her gaze shifted to their hands.

"You didn't do anything wrong Maura. There is absolutely nothing for you to be embarrassed about," Jane said adamantly. "And there is nothing to be scared of. I promise I will keep you safe. That bastard will never touch you again."

"I'm not afraid that he'll hurt me again…" Maura said.

"Then what?"

"He said that if I left him that I would never see Jaiden again. That he would get custody of him and never let me near him. I'm afraid for my son."

"There's no way that will ever happen."

"Jane, he's one of the most prominent attorney's in Boston. His credibility is beyond reproach as far as anyone is concerned."

"That's why we're going to have the doctor examine you and document your injuries. Then, if you're up to it tonight, we'll go to the Domestic Violence Unit and file charges. As far as the Boston PD is concerned, your credibility is beyond reproach."

"Okay," Maura sniffled.

"I promise that he will never come near you or your son ever again. I'll keep you two safe. Even if that means I have to take you to the other side of the world to do so," Jane said as she squeezed Maura's hand.

"Thank you," Maura said as she began to stroke the scar on the palm of Jane's hand.

"Good evening Dr. Isles. I'm Abby Lockhart. I'll be your doctor tonight," the doctor said upon entering the room.

"I'll be right outside, okay?" Jane said as she rose to leave.

"Stay…please?" Maura pleaded as she grabbed Jane's arm.

"Okay, I'll stay," Jane said taking Maura's hand again. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why don't you lie back and let me take a look. I'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible," Dr. Lockhart said. Maura lay back on the bed as the doctor began the examination. She examined both the bruise on Maura's cheek and her lip. "Both of these will need stitches and I want to get an x-ray of your cheek. Your cheekbone may be fractured." Maura nodded as she noticed Jane's jaw muscle flex. She suddenly felt as though she needed to comfort the brunette. She brought Jane's hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Do you have any other injuries?"

When Maura didn't speak Jane replied for her. "I'm not positive, but I think she does beneath her clothing. I gave her a hug before driving her here and she winced. I know some domestic abuse victims tense up or flinch when someone goes to touch them, but I don't think that was it. She hugged me first, but winced when I wrapped my arms around her. I know the difference between when she doesn't want someone to touch her and when she's in pain."

"Dr. Isles?" the doctor inquired. Maura nodded. "May I remove your gown so I can take a look?" Maura nodded again. She sat up to untie the gown. Jane's hands were there before Maura could bring her own hands up. Jane rested her hands back on the bed after untying the gown. Maura slowly pulled the front down.

"Son of a bitch," Jane whispered as she saw what had been hidden beneath her friend's clothing. The blonde had bruises covering her, starting at her upper left chest, scattered across her torso, down to her hip. Some were fresh, still a deep purple. Others looked to be a few weeks old. A few were almost healed completely.

"Jane…" Maura whispered. She didn't want her friend to see her like this.

"I'm sorry. I'll turn around," Jane said as she turned to face away from Maura.

The doctor carefully examined each bruise trying to assess the severity of each and which she should order x-rays of. "I'm sorry Dr. Isles, but I have to ask. Have you been sexually assaulted?" Dr. Lockhart asked as she pulled Maura's gown back up to cover her.

Maura looked over at Jane. She noticed her fists clenching. She looked back at the doctor and said, "No…not this time," she added in a barely audible whisper. She looked back at Jane, her fists clenching tighter as she took a deep breath. Maura could almost hear the detective's blood boiling and saw that her knuckles were bone white.

"Not this time…so you have been previously?" Maura nodded. "How long ago?"

"Three weeks," Maura answered.

"Okay…well…too much time has passed to be able to collect any evidence, but I would like to do a pelvic exam to make sure you don't have any injuries. Would that be okay?" Dr. Lockhart asked. Maura nodded. "Okay, I'll do this quickly then I have to take photos to document your injuries in case you press charges. Then I'll suture the wounds needing it and send you for x-rays. Provided that there are no internal injuries, you should be able to go home after that. Now, I can't force you, but would you like for me to call the police so you can report this?"

"That won't be necessary," Jane replied. "I'm taking her to the DVU once we leave here."

"Dr. Isles?"

"Jane's correct. I plan on filing charges with the Domestic Violence Unit," Maura replied.

"Okay, here's my card. Give it to the detective's investigating so they can call me with any questions," the doctor said. "And here is a prescription for some pain medication."

"Thank you," Maura said as she reached for the card. The doctor finished her exam, sutured her wounds, and sent her for x-rays. Jane filled Maura's prescription at the hospital pharmacy while Maura was in x-ray. Maura was discharged an hour later.

Jane walked her to the car and opened her door for her. She then climbed into the driver's seat. "Are you ready to go to the DVU? The sooner the better, but if you're too tired, we can go tomorrow."

"I just want to get this over with," Maura replied.

"Okay," Jane smiled reassuringly. "I'll take you there so you can file charges and give them your statement. If they have any additional questions, they can contact you after you've gotten some rest. You're staying at my place tonight, unless you'd rather check into a hotel."

"I'd prefer to stay with you. I've always felt safe at your apartment," Maura responded.

"Okay," Jane said as she rest her hand on the center console, palm up. An invitation that Maura promptly accepted, lacing her finger's with the detective's. "Let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. My internet access as been limited. Thanks again for the reviews. They are a wonderful read with my morning coffee. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

***insert standard disclaimer here* **

* * *

><p>They were at the DVU office for almost two hours while Maura gave her statement. She went into as much detail as she could handle, detailing all the horrific things her soon-to-be ex-husband did to her. Jane sat in silence, teeth clenched, hands balled into fists, tears threatening to fall. After hearing all the things that someone who claimed to love Maura did to her, Jane just wanted to wrap her arms around the blonde and hold her until she felt safe again. Once the detective's had everything they needed, the two women left the precinct. Jane wanted to wrap her arm around Maura as they walked to the car, but wasn't sure how the blonde would react after having to relive the abuse she suffered. When they got to the car, Jane opened the door for Maura, but instead of climbing in the blonde grabbed Jane by her jacket and pulled her against herself. She buried her face in Jane's chest and let the floodgate holding her tears in burst. Jane wrapped her strong arms around Maura, holding her tight as the sobs wracked through the petite woman's body. Jane wasn't sure how long they were standing there when Maura finally released her hold on the detective's jacket.<p>

She looked up at Jane, tears still in her eyes but her breathing now under control. "I'm sorry."

"Why on earth on you apologizing Maura? You haven't done a damn thing wrong. And you need to let yourself cry. You can't hold everything in," Jane sincerely said as she looked into Maura's hazel-green eyes. She used her thumb to wipe away a few stray tears.

"I ruined your shirt," Maura replied. Although that wasn't technically a lie, Jane knew that wasn't the reason Maura had apologized, but she didn't press her on the subject. Maura had been through enough.

"Don't care," Jane replied. "Didn't like it that much anyway and Jaiden already got mustard on the sleeve," she added with a small smile. "I'm here for you Maura. Anything you need, you can count on me," she said as she lightly stroked the bandage on Maura's cheek, "even if what you need is to use my shirt as a handkerchief. Come on, let's get you home."

They drove to Jane's apartment in relative silence. Maura reached for Jane's hand again, holding it in her lap, lightly stroking the raised scar on the back. They got to the apartment quickly and headed upstairs. Once inside, Jane turned the lock on the handle, bolted the deadbolt, and put the chain on.

"I'm going to go find you some clothes to wear to bed. I'll be right back," Jane said as she headed towards her bedroom.

Maura nodded. She began to pace around the living room before stopping at the shelf by the wall. She looked at all the photos Jane had framed there. Pictures of Jane with her family. Pictures of just her family. Pictures of herself and Jaiden. Some of Jane and Jaiden. Some of herself and Jane. Then her eyes landed on her favorite photo. It was taken a few days after Maura was discharged from the hospital after giving birth to Jaiden.

Jane had been there with her. David, of course couldn't make it. He was working. Jane drove her and the baby home. She carried him in and then brought all of their things in. She was so sweet and attentive. Maura remembered thinking that she wouldn't know what she'd have done with out her. Once Jane had made sure that Maura and Jaiden were settled, she sat on the couch next to them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"<em>

"_Apart from being incredibly tired, I feel wonderful," Maura smiled back. "Thank you so much for being here for me. I don't know how I could have done this on my own."_

"_You'll never be on your own Maur," Jane said as she put her arm around the blonde. "Can I get a picture of the three of us together?"_

"_Of course," Maura replied, "provided you give me a copy of it."_

_Jane got up to find a place to put her camera where she could get all three of them in frame. After placing the camera on a table across from them and setting the timer, she sat back on the couch next to Maura. She wrapped her right arm around Maura's shoulders and placed her left hand on Jaiden's tummy. _

"_Should snap in a few seconds," Jane said. After the camera shuttered, Jane rose to retrieve the camera and check the picture. _God that looks perfect,_ Jane thought to herself. She showed the photo to Maura, who loved it._

"_Make sure to e-mail that to me," Maura said._

"_Right when I get home," Jane smiled. "I should probably go. David will be home soon and I know he doesn't like me."_

"_Jane…"_

"_What Maur, it's true," Jane replied. "And it's fine. He doesn't need to like me, as long as you do."_

"_Always Jane. You're my best friend, and you always will be. David won't change that."_

"_Thanks," Jane replied. She then leaned over and kissed the baby's little head. "Goodbye little man. I love you."_

* * *

><p>Maura was holding that photo when Jane returned to the living room. "These should be pretty comfortable. I know they're not what you're use to, but they're soft," she said as she walked over to Maura. "You can take the bedroom tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." She noticed Maura staring at the photo. She tossed the clothes on the couch and walked on to her. "That's my favorite picture."<p>

Maura set the frame back on the shelf and turned towards Jane. Before Jane could register what was happening, Maura pulled her into a searing kiss. She wrapped her fingers in the chocolate tresses of the detective, her other hand on Jane's hip, holding her close. After a few blissful seconds, Jane pulled back.

"Maur, what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"What I thought you wanted," Maura replied. "What I've wanted for so long." She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Jane. "Don't you want me?"

"Maura…I do…more than you could even imagine," Jane replied. "I love you so much. But we can't do this." Jane ran her fingers through Maura's honey-blonde hair. "Not like this."

"Jane…I love you," Maura trembled.

"I can't do this now," Jane said as she looked deep into hazel-green eyes. "You literally just left your husband, a man who had been abusing you for years. If we do this now, I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you when you're vulnerable. I can't do that." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, holding her close, but not too tight. Maura cried into Jane's chest, her hands clinging to the brunette's shirt. Again, Jane held her while she cried, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

As the tears ebbed Maura took a deep breath. Without leaving Jane's comforting embrace she said, "I'm sorry. I can't seem to stop crying tonight."

"It's okay Maura. I don't mind. You've been keeping this all in for far too long." Jane lessened her hold on the blonde and leaned back to look into her eyes. "Why don't you go take a shower? I'll call Frankie see if he can bring Jaiden here."

"Thank you," Maura replied managing a small smile. She then took the clothes off the couch and headed into to shower.

As soon as Jane heard the water running she pulled out her phone and dialed her parents' number. Frankie answered after a few rings. "Hello."

"Hey Frankie, it's me," Jane said.

Frankie heard the exhaustion in his sister's voice. "How's Maura?"

"She's been better," Jane chuckled humorlessly. "We're back at my apartment. She's taking a shower. Then I'm hoping she will try and get some sleep. Do you think you could bring Jaiden here on your way home? I'd come get him, but I don't want to leave Maura."

"Why don't you just let him stay here tonight? I'll stay too," Frankie replied. "It's late. He fell asleep a while ago. Ma laid him down in your room. She said if its okay with you and Maura, he can stay."

"I don't know Frankie."

"Janie, I can hear how tired you are. I bet Maura is too. We'll take care of him tonight. You take care of her. I'll keep him safe."

"Fine, unless Maura has a problem with it, he can stay there. We should let him sleep," Jane relented. "Thank you Frankie."

"You don't need to thank me sis. We take care of each other in this family," Frankie replied. "Try to get some sleep."

"I will," Jane sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Goodnight." Jane hung up the phone as Maura walked back into the living room. Her hair was damp and she was wearing the clothes Jane gave her. "Hey. Those fit okay?" she asked gesturing towards Maura.

"Yeah…the pants are a little long, but they are comfortable. Thank you," Maura replied. "Is Frankie bringing Jaiden here?"

"If you're okay with it he's gonna stay there tonight," Jane answered. "He already fell asleep and Frankie offered to stay with him. If that's not okay I'll call him back. We just thought we should let him sleep."

"I guess that's okay," Maura said. "I know he is safe with your family. I don't know how to thank you all. You and your family have done so much for me today."

"You don't have to thank us," Jane responded. "We take care of each other in this family."

Maura smiled at that. After a brief moment she spoke again, "Jane, you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight. This is your home. I'll take the couch; you sleep in your bedroom."

"Maura I don't mind," Jane said. "I fall asleep out here all the time when I'm working a case. It's fine."

"Jane…"

"Don't. Go try and get some sleep. I'm fine here," Jane said as she retrieved a blanket and pillow from the hall closet. She put them both on the couch then removed her badge and gun from her belt. She placed them both on the coffee table and sat down. She kicked her shoes off and lay down. "See…comfy."

"I guess I'll go lie down then," Maura replied.

"Try and sleep, okay," Jane said. "I'll be right out here if you need anything. G'night."

"Goodnight Jane."

Jane lay there unable to sleep. She just kept thinking about Maura. _How did I not see it? She's been different lately, jumpy. I'm a fucking detective and my best friend was being abused right under my nose. That bastard better pray I don't get my hands on him before the DVU does. I swear I will kill him. _Jane heard something from the other room so she sat up to listen. It was unmistakable, Maura was crying again. This time she tried to hide it, the cries sounded muffled. Jane took a deep breath, grabbing her gun, she headed for her bedroom. She entered quietly and placed her gun on the nightstand on her side of the bed. She climbed into the bed behind Maura, who was facing away from Jane. She had heard the detective enter, but didn't say anything. Jane scooted up behind Maura and wrapped her arm protectively around the M.E.'s waist.

"You're gonna be okay Maura. It's all gonna be okay," Jane whispered into the blonde's ear. "You're safe. Jaiden is safe. David is never going to hurt either of you ever again. As soon as he gets back to Boston, he's going to be arrested. I know that you've been through hell, but you're gonna be okay. I promise you. I'll keep you and your son safe." Jane slid her other arm underneath the doctor to offer a little security, so Maura would feel safe in her arms. "Try and get some sleep, M."

It took a long while, but Maura finally relaxed into Jane's embrace. Not only did she feel safe, but she finally felt loved. This was the first time in years that she fell asleep in the arms of someone she loved who truly loved her back. She can't remember the last time she felt that way falling asleep with her husband. Even before he showed his true colors, he never held her like Jane does. Maura fell asleep feeling safe and loved, two things she would always associate with the detective.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, next chapter. Once again, thanks for the reviews. Once I have more consistent internet access I plan on responding to them. My access is limited right now, so I figured posting new chapters will have to suffice. I do appreciate every single review and I'm so happy you all are enjoying my story. Thanks for reading.**

***insert standard disclaimer***

* * *

><p>Maura awoke the next morning still encompassed in Jane's strong arms. She felt refreshed. She hadn't slept so soundly in a very long time. Even though her back was to Jane, she could tell by the even breathing and relaxed muscles that Jane had fallen asleep. <em>Good. She needed her sleep as well. I hope she's not too angry with herself for falling asleep. I know she was planning on staying awake to keep me safe. I do feel safe, just like this. <em> Maura reached for Jane's hand that was around her waist. She laced their fingers together and brought the brunette's hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the detective's knuckles. Knuckles that, the previous night, had become bone white as she listened to what David had done to her. _I hope the detective's handling my case find David before Jane does. Although a part of me wants him to suffer, I don't want Jane to do anything that could get her into trouble._ Maura then brought their intertwined hands to her chest and held them there. She felt Jane start to stir, tighten her arm around the blonde. Maura held Jane's hand firmly.

"Good morning," Maura heard the raspy voice of her best friend, even deeper when filled with sleep. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes. I actually sleep very soundly once I felt your arms around me," Maura replied. She tried to roll over to face the detective so Jane loosened her hold. "I haven't felt that safe in years Jane. The way I feel when I'm in your arms is unlike anything I've ever felt. I don't know how to thank you for everything that you've done for me and Jaiden."

"Like I said last night, no thanks are necessary. Family takes care of each other. I'm just sorry I didn't realize something was wrong sooner. Some detective I am," Jane said.

"You didn't see anything because I didn't want you to see anything," Maura said sternly. "I was ashamed of myself, ashamed that I let him do that to me."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Maur," Jane said as she stroked the blonde's cheek. "You didn't let him do anything. He threatened your son; you did what you felt you had to. I wish you would have trusted me to help you. Even if it meant helping you run. I would have taken you and Jaiden somewhere he could never find you. Either that or I'd shoot him. I'm fine either way."

"Jane, please don't do anything that will get you into trouble. I need you," Maura whispered. "Just let the DVU handle it."

"Okay, I will," Jane assured her. "But if he comes near you before the DVU arrest him I can't be held liable for what I may do. Seeing the bruises he left on you were bad enough, but hearing what he did…the stuff that didn't leave physical marks…He's lucky I didn't hunt him down last night."

Maura sat up after a moment, worry etched on her face. "Jane…about last night…"

"Don't worry about it Maura. I get it," Jane sat up as she spoke taking Maura's hands in her own. "You were scared and confused. I was comforting. It doesn't have to mean anything. We're okay."

"Thank you, but that's not what I was going to say," Maura responded. "What I was going to say is…I meant what I said about loving you…and wanting you…but thank you for stopping me." She began rubbing the scars on Jane's palms as she continued. "I'm glad you stopped us from going any farther last night. That's not how I want us to start our relationship…I mean that is if you want us to have a relationship. I shouldn't have just assumed. I'm sorry."

"It's no secret that I'm in love with you Maura. Everyone can see it, no matter how hard I try to hide it," Jane said gazing into Maura's hazel-green eyes. "It's etched all over my face whenever we're in a room together. But I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me just because I saved you from your abusive husband."

"That's not what this is Jane. I've been in love with you for a long time. I was just afraid of what it meant; afraid of losing you if we tried to have more than what we already shared. You have always been my best friend. I can't lose that. That's why I started dating David." Maura diverted her gazed to their intertwined fingers. "I told myself that if I could be happy with someone else, then I wouldn't need to jeopardize our relationship. I did love him in the beginning, although my feelings for him were never as strong as my feelings for you. I wouldn't have married him if I didn't love him. I'm sorry I was such a coward. I knew how you felt about me, and I was still to afraid to say anything."

"I never said anything either, M," Jane replied.

"Can I just have some time…to sort through everything in my head? To process everything?" Maura asked.

"Of course Maura," Jane said as she gently squeezed Maura's hands. "This is way too soon to be making any decisions like that. You take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere. And if you decide you don't want there to be an 'us', that's fine too. You don't have to worry about losing me. That'll never happen." After a few minutes silence Jane rose from the bed. "Why don't you go take a shower while I go get your bags from the car?"

"Okay," Maura answered as she too rose from the bed. "Thank you."

"I'm going to take my keys. Don't unlock the door for anyone, okay," Jane said sternly.

"I promise," Maura replied. "After you've showered can we go get Jaiden?"

"Yes, he was worried sick about you yesterday. It'll do him good to see that you're okay," Jane said. "I'll be right back. Remember, do not open that door," she said one last time before leaving the bedroom.

"I won't," Maura called after her. She headed for the bathroom to take a shower. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize her own reflection. _I can't believe I let him do this to me, _she thought as she raised her hand up to the stitches on her cheek. _I hate that Jane saw me like this. And Jaiden, that poor child. He witnessed so much. I'm glad that he no longer has to be around that._ She climbed into the shower and proceeded to scrub the last few years off her, all the remnants of her broken marriage and horrible husband.

Jane returned with the bags and brought them into the bedroom. She placed them on the bed and began rifling through them to find something for Maura to wear. She pulled out Maura's gray yoga pants, a loose fitting top, and some undergarments. She brought them over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hey Maur, I have some clothes for you," Jane said through the door. "Is it okay if I come in and leave them on the counter?"

"Yes," Maura called back, "that would be fine. Thank you."

Jane opened the door and walked in. She kept her eyes averted downward to give Maura her privacy. "There on the counter by the sink. Feel free to use anything in here. I forgot to grab your toothbrush, but I have a few unopened ones in the medicine cabinet."

"Thanks," Maura said again. "I shouldn't be too much longer."

"Take your time," Jane smiled.

Maura was true to her word and emerged from the bathroom in less than five minutes. She looked so much better that she did last night. The bruises were still there, but she looked refreshed.

"You look good," Jane said as Maura walked into the living room. She noticed the doctor blush so she quickly added, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean…you do look good…but what I meant to say was you look better than you did yesterday."

Maura walked up to Jane and placed her hand on the detective's bicep to stop her rambling. "I know what you mean Jane. I must have looked terrible when you found me yesterday." She rubbed her hand up and down Jane's arm as she spoke. "A good night's sleep, a shower, and fresh clothes can do wonders. I haven't slept that good in years, Jane."

"I'm glad I could help," Jane smiled back. "I'm gonna take a quick shower then we can go get Jaiden. And remember, don't…."

"Open the door for anyone. I know Jane," Maura cut her off. "I'll be fine. Go take your shower."

Jane's morning routine has always taken around twenty minutes. She showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and was back out in the living room within fifteen this morning. She sat on the couch to pull her boots on. Maura walked over to her and placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. "Thank you," Jane said picking up the cup and taking a huge gulp. "Would you mind if we stop at the precinct on the way to my parents' house? I'm gonna put in for a few days off."

"Jane, you don't have to do that," Maura replied.

"I want to," Jane said to her. "I want to be here for you."

"Although I don't think it's necessary, if you feel that it is, I don't mind."

"Okay, let's go." Jane grabbed her keys off the table.

Maura tried to manage a smile, but Jane could tell it was forced. It didn't have that sparkle that Jane always loved to see. Once they made it down to Jane's car, she opened the passenger door for Maura before climbing in on the driver's side. It was a short drive to the precinct. Jane turned to Maura as she pulled up outside the building.

"I know you probably don't want anyone to see you like this, but I can't leave you out here unprotected," she said as she stroked Maura's cheek.

Maura nodded almost imperceptibly. "I know. Can we just make it quick?"

"Yeah," Jane said before climbing from the car to open Maura's door. They headed upstairs to the bullpen together. Jane guided Maura over to her desk before kneeling in front of her and saying, "I just need to talk to Cavanaugh. I'll put in for you too. You don't have to worry about anything."

Luckily, the bullpen was practically empty. Everyone must be out on cases. _Jane didn't say anything about there being a case, but she must have gotten a call if Frost is on it,_ Maura thought as she sat there looking around the empty room. _I wonder how many people already know…_ It was then that she saw him. Charging in the doors was the last person she wanted to see, David Lafferty, her husband. Jane was exiting Cavanaugh's office and saw the look of terror on Maura's face. She looked in the direction Maura was facing and saw him.

"Don't you fucking move!" she shouted at him.

"What the hell is going on Maura? Why are your things gone and where is Jaiden?" David shouted as he closed in on Maura.

Detective's Frost and Korsak arrived just as it all started. Jane stepped in front of David to stop him from reaching Maura. He tried to push past her but she wouldn't move. "Get out of my god damn way!" he yelled. Jane grabbed him by the wrist and pulled in behind his back. Korsak and Frost were at her side in seconds. "David Lafferty, you are under arrest for multiple counts of domestic assault." He pushed her off of him while taking a swing at Frost. Korsak had him around the torso, but was also shoved away. David closed in on Jane and his fist connected with her cheek. Frost and Korsak both grabbed him and shoved him down on the nearest desk. They held him in place as Jane slapped the cuffs on him. "And now let's add three counts of assaulting a police officer to the charges." She leaned in real close to whisper in his ear, "You're lucky this is all I'm doing to you. I should put a bullet in your head for everything you put her through." Jane backed off as Korsak and Frost hauled him towards lock-up. "Thanks you guys," she called after them.

Jane looked over at Maura who had watched the entire scene from Jane's desk. She looked terrified and relieved all at the same time. Jane quickly pulled her into an embrace as she saw tears forming in the blonde's eyes. "It's okay Maur. We got him. He won't hurt you ever again."

Maura looked up at Jane and saw the bruise forming on her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get injured because of me." She lightly stroked the bruise.

"It's okay M. This just means that we can add assaulting a police officer to the charges," Jane smiled. "Actually three counts because he tried to hit Frost and Korsak too."

Maura took comfort in Jane arms again and whispered, "Can we go get Jaiden now? Please? I need to hug my son."

"Of course," Jane replied as she let her arms fall to her sides. "I got everything squared away with the Lt. He said take all the time you need."

"Thank you," Maura said taking Jane's hand.

"Maura, please stop thanking me," Jane sighed. "I told you, family takes care of each other, no thank you required."

"I guess I'm just not used to such strong family bonds," Maura replied. "Other than Jaiden, I've never really had a family that cared for one another the way yours does."

"Maura, you've been a member of my family since we first met," Jane said with a smile. "They all love you and would do anything for you. Remember that. You don't have to go through any of this alone. I'm not the only one here for you." Jane gently squeezed Maura's slightly trembling hand. "Frost and Korsak consider you family too. You have a ton of people who care about you." Jane let go of Maura's hand to write a quick note to her partners saying she would explain everything later and to thank them. She turned back to Maura and wrapped her arm around the petite woman's shoulders. "Let's go see your boy," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know many of you wanted Jane to kill the bastard, as did I, but she promised Maura she wouldn't. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this. I have plans for him in later chapters. Once again, thank you for reading. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Again, thank you for the reviews and I promise, it will be Rizzles soon.**

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Jane pulled her car to a stop outside her parents' house. Maura looked at her with a nervous smile on her face. She was happy that she and Jaiden were safe, but hated that it had to become so public.<p>

"They all know don't they?" she asked as Jane opened her door.

"Yeah," Jane replied quietly. "I came right over here after Jaiden told me. I needed them to watch him for me and I felt that they should know why." She pulled Maura into a quick hug. "We're all family, M. They love you."

Maura nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go."

Jane guided Maura up to the door, opening it for her.

"Janie, is that you?" she heard her mother call out from the kitchen.

"Yeah Ma," Jane shouted back.

Upon hearing her voice, Jaiden rushed down the stairs. He saw Maura and jumped into her arms. "Mommy!"

"Hey mister! Did you have fun with Jane's family last night?" Maura asked as she pulled the little boy up into her arms. Jane noticed how she winced slightly as she picked Jaiden up, but knew Maura felt as though she needed to put up a brave front for the child. She wouldn't let him see her in pain.

"Yeah! I watched _The Incredibles_ with Frankie and this morning Jane's mom made pancakes!" Jaiden replied excitedly. He looked at the bruise on his mommy's cheek and whispered, "Are you okay Mommy?"

Maura took a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her son's honey-blonde hair. She glanced over at Jane before returning her gazed to Jaiden and replied, "I am now. You and I are going to be just fine."

"Did Mama save you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Maura smiled at Jane, "Mama saved me."

Angela entered the room and caught the end of the exchange. She nodded for Jane to follow her. "Did he just call you Mama?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "He started doing that a while ago. The first time he did I thought it was by accident. Ya know, like when a little kid calls their teacher Mom. But he started talking about his mommy after he got my attention by calling me Mama."

"Jane is that a good idea?" Angela asked as she watched her daughter's gaze drift over to Maura and her son.

"Ma, I never asked him to. Neither did Maura," Jane replied. "I've been there for him since before he was born. If he wants to call me Mama and Maura is okay with it, I'm not gonna make him stop. I love him like he is mine."

"Honey, don't try to start anything with her," her mother said. "She's fragile right now. I know that you love her, but think about what's best for the both of them."

"I know Ma," Jane sighed. "That's honestly the last thing on my mind. I love her, but that's not what's important right now. All I care about is their safety. I'm gonna be there for her, but not gonna pressure her into anything. I'm not even gonna mention anything like that to her. I'm not an idiot. After everything she's been through, she doesn't need that. What she needs is her best friend. Someone she can count on to be there for her. That's all I'm doing. I'm not gonna take advantage of my friend when she is vulnerable."

"Good," Angela replied. "I know that you've been waiting for her for a long time, but you gotta be smart about it."

"I know Ma," Jane said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not gonna fuck this up and I'd rather be her friend than something she ends up regretting. I just want to make sure that she's okay and that her and Jaiden are safe. They're my family."

Angela embraced her daughter before they both returned to the entryway. Jaiden wrapped his arms around Jane's leg as soon as he saw her. Angela pulled Maura into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's all gonna be okay sweetie."

Maura relaxed into Angela's motherly embrace. Maura loved Angela like a mother. She was closer to her than her own mother. Whenever she needed motherly advice or just a mother's love, she went to Angela. It was in that moment she realized that Jane was right. The Rizzoli's were her family. "Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli, for taking care of Jaiden for me," Angela tried to interject but Maura continued before she could. "Jane said that I don't need to thank any of you because family takes care of each other. But I have to thank you." She turned and held her hand out to Jane, "all of you. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you all."

"Janie's right, family takes care of each other and you and Jaiden are family," Angela smiled.

"I know that now," Maura said. "Where's Frankie? I would like to thank him as well."

"Not necessary Dr. Isles," Frankie said as he descended the staircase.

"Okay, I won't say thank you if you start calling me Maura," Maura said to him.

"Okay…Maura," he said as he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm glad you're safe. I hope Janie's taking good care of you."

"I am," Jane said. She knelt down to be eye level with Jaiden and said, "Hey buddy, why don't you go get your stuff?"

"So you can talk to Mommy, Frankie and your mommy with out me here?" he asked with bright eyes.

"Yep smarty pants," she smiled.

"Okay, then I'll clean up too so you have more time," Jaiden smiled back.

"Thanks." Jaiden took off up the stairs to clean up Jane's old bedroom and get his things. Once the boy was out of earshot, she turned back to her family and said, "We arrested David this morning. We stopped by the precinct before coming here to put in for time off and he showed up."

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Is that were this came from?" Angela asked as she gestured towards the dark bruise on Jane's cheek.

"It's nothing Ma," Jane replied. "I'm fine. He's in jail. Maura and Jaiden are safe and that is all that matters." Jane glanced over at Maura who had grown quiet the minute her ex's name was mentioned. She wrapped her in a tight embrace and added, "He's lucky all I did was arrest him."

Jaiden ran back down the stairs with his Red Sox cap on and his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Was I gone long enough?" he asked.

Jane let go of Maura and scooped the little boy up in her arms. "Yeah, thanks buddy. You got everything?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Good, I was thinking I'd take you and Mommy out to lunch?" Jane said. "How's that sound?" She looked over at Maura, who nodded.

"Can we go to Jake's for burgers?" he asked enthusiastically.

"It's okay with me if it's okay with Mommy," Jane replied.

"That sounds good," Maura smiled at her son. She was glad he was happy. He loved Jane and her family. She wanted him to stay happy, and didn't want him to be dragged into any of this mess with his father. She rubbed the little boy's back and said, "Thank Mrs. Rizzoli and Frankie for letting you stay here last night."

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli. Thank you Frankie," the boy beamed.

"Anytime man," Frankie replied as he mussed Jaiden's hair.

"You're always welcome here Jaiden. You too Maura," Angela replied. "And please call me Angela. We're family."

"Thank you Angela," Maura said with another tight hug.

"Come on you guys. I'm starving," Jane said. She then leaned over to hug her mother. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear. She did the same with Frankie before carrying Jaiden out the door, Maura following right behind. She opened Maura's door for her then opened the back passenger door and sat Jaiden in his seat. She buckled him in then walked around and climbed in the driver's seat. "So…Jake's?"

"Yes… Jake's," Maura replied glancing in the mirror at her son.

"Yes!" he said as he pumped his tiny fist.

They arrived at Jake's in no time and took their usual booth, Jane and Maura on one side, Jaiden on the other. After placing their order, Jane turned to Maura and said in a low voice, "Since he's in custody do you want me to take you two back to your house?"

Maura quickly shook her head no and said, "No. I can't go back there." She turned to Jane before adding, "We can check into a hotel though, if it's too crowded at your place."

"Of course not Maur," Jane smiled. "You two are welcome to stay as long as you want." Maura was about to say thank you, but Jane cut her off before she could. "What did I say about that phrase? Unnecessary." Just then the waitress arrived with their food. After she left Jane said, "Let's eat. I'm starving. Your boy ate all my food at the game yesterday," she said to Maura then smirked at Jaiden.

"I was hungry and you said it was okay," Jaiden replied smiling back.

Jane reached across the table and stole a few of his fries. "I know, but that doesn't make me any less hungry now."

"Hey! Mama!"

Maura relaxed into the booth as she watched the playful banter between the two most important people in her life. _This is how it should have always been,_ she thought. _Me and Jane with our little boy. Why couldn't I have admitted it sooner? Before Jaiden had to see who his father truly is?_

Jane noticed Maura deep in though. She brought her hand to rest on top of Maura's on the table. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh…it's nothing," Maura replied. "I just enjoy watching you and Jaiden interacting. It's sweet."

"Ewww…Mommy," Jaiden said as he scrunched up his nose. "Don't call me sweet."

"Technically, I didn't call you sweet," Maura replied with a small smile. "I said the way you interact with Mama is sweet." While they ate Maura ended up claiming Jane's hand again. She laced their fingers together and rested their joined hands on her own lap. They finished their meal, Jane and Jaiden both stealing Maura's fries, and after Jane paid the check they headed back to Jane's apartment.

When they made it in the front door, Jo Friday came bounding up to them bouncing around their feet excitedly. "Mommy, can I play with Jo?" Jaiden asked appearing almost as excited as the dog.

"Put your things away first, then yes," Maura replied.

"You can put your stuff in my room, okay buddy," Jane said. "That's where you and Mommy are going to be staying."

"Jane, you don't have to give up your bedroom," Maura said as her son ran into the other room.

"It's okay M. I'm not gonna make both you and Jaiden sleep on the couch. You two take them bed. I'm fine out here."

"Jane…"

"Don't argue…please." Jane steered Maura towards the couch and they both sat down as Jaiden came back into the living room.

"Hey Jo! Come here," he called as he found the dog's favorite toy.

Both women smiled as they watched the young boy and dog play. Maura leaned into Jane's side and Jane wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders. They sat there like that for a few minutes, just relaxing in each other's arms before Jane spoke up. "About what I said this morning, I was serious."

"What part?" Maura asked.

"Well…all of it, but I was referring to what I said about us. I don't want to pressure you into there being an 'us', so I'm gonna back off. I love you, and I want you to know that, but if and when we take that step is up to you. You won't hear another word about it from me."

"Jane, I already told you that I love you and…" Maura started as she sat up to look into Jane's eyes.

"I know," Jane cut her off, "but I don't want you to think you have to rush through what you're going through so that we can be together." She ran her fingertips over the bruise on Maura's cheek. "You have a lot that you have to process. Even with your genius brain it's gonna take time. I can be patient." Jane smiled when she saw a tiny smile on the M.E.'s lips. "And if you realize that you do love me, but not in that way, that's fine too." Jane then rose from the couch before Maura could say anything else. She walked over to Jaiden, who was still on the floor playing with Jo, and knelt down next to him. "You wanna take Jo to the dog park with me?" she asked the young boy. "She needs to go out and could use the exercise."

"Can I Mommy?" he asked Maura excitedly.

"Of course sweetheart," Maura smiled at her young son.

"You want to come too Maur?" Jane asked as she leashed the dog. "Get out of the house for a bit. Get some fresh air."

"Yeah Mommy! Come on! Please?" Jaiden said bouncing up and down grinning at her.

"How can I say no to that smile?" Maura smiled back at the boy. Jaiden grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door. Maura noticed the smile on Jane's face as Jaiden pulled her towards the door. She smiled back as she felt Jane's hand on the small of her back as she ushered them through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it sounds like it's gonna be awhile before they're together, but I promise it won't be. Reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My internet access is still wonky. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the kind reviews.**

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>Two months had passed and Jane had been true to her word. She was nothing more than Maura's best friend. Maura had talked Jane into returning to work after the first week. She wasn't ready to return to work yet herself, but assured Jane she would be fine during the day without her. David was out on bail, but a restraining order was in place barring him from returning to their home or Jane's apartment, and from coming within five-hundred yards of Maura or Jaiden. Jane put a few extra locks on her front door and talked to the uniformed officers that patrolled her neighborhood asking that they keep an eye on her place while she was at work. After taking every precaution she could, Jane reluctantly returned to work. Maura was healing, both physically and emotionally, and that's all Jane wanted. She wanted Maura to be okay, everything else could wait. Her lip was completely healed and the bruise on her cheek had faded. All that remained were the stitches on her cheek. Jane didn't ask about the rest of her wounds, not sure if Maura would feel comfortable talking with her about them. She did notice that Maura was able to pick Jaiden up again without wincing in pain like she had been. Jane took that as a good sign. Maura smile had returned too. Not the forced smile she had been using, but her real smile. The smile that showed her dimples and reached her eyes. The smile that Jane had missed so much. That's when Jane knew that everything was going to be okay. Maura's divorce had been pushed through the system rather quickly, both women using the connections they had within the legal system to make it happen. The prenuptial agreement that they had signed prior to their marriage made things much easier. Maura was given full custody of Jaiden.<p>

That night, Jaiden had fallen asleep on the living room floor playing so Jane carried him into bed. When she returned to the living room she was expecting to be saying goodnight to Maura then turn on Sports Center. That's how every night up till then had gone. She was happily surprised to find Maura looking through her DVDs when she came back out of her room.

"You want to watch a movie?" Maura asked.

"I'd love to…if you're not too tired," Jane replied.

"I feel like staying up for a while longer. I mean, unless you're tired," Maura smiled.

"I'm not tired at all," Jane smiled back. "You pick something out; I'll go make some popcorn."

"Okay," Maura replied. Jane went to the kitchen and started the popcorn. She poured Maura a glass of wine and grabbed a beer for herself while she waited for the popcorn. When the popcorn was ready she poured it into a bowl and brought everything back out into the living room.

"Here," she said as she handed Maura the glass of wine. "So what are we watching?"

"Thank you," Maura smiled as she accepted the glass. "I know we've watched it together many times before, but I picked Roman Holiday. It's one of my favorites."

"Sounds great," Jane said as she settled on the couch. "You know I love Audrey Hepburn." Jane was expecting Maura to sit on the other end of the couch, so she was caught off guard when the M.E. sat right next to her and cuddled into her side. As the movie began Jane relaxed and wrapped her arm around Maura. She smiled when she heard Maura's contented sigh. They remained like that through the whole movie. Neither of them moved a muscle until the ending credits began to roll.

Jane reluctantly let go of Maura when she sat up. "That was nice Maur," Jane smiled. "It felt just like our old movie nights, except with Jaiden asleep in the bedroom."

"It was really nice, Jane," Maura replied. "I've missed our movie nights. They were always something to look forward to."

"We can start having them again if you want. I'd like that," Jane said.

"That sounds lovely," Maura replied. "Well…I should get to bed before Jaiden wakes up."

"Okay," Jane said and before she could do anything else, Maura did something else to continue the night of surprises. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jane's lips. It wasn't like the last time Maura kissed her. There was no desperation in this kiss, no confusion. It was gentle and didn't last long. But the look in Maura's eyes when she pulled back said everything Jane needed to know.

"Goodnight Jane," Maura smiled as she rose from the couch.

"'night M," Jane replied as she watched Maura walk into the bedroom. _Fuck…I'm not sleeping tonight, _she thought as she shut off the light. She couldn't stop smiling as she lay back on the couch to try and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>After a night of not sleeping, Jane had come up with a plan. "Jaiden and I are gonna take Jo out. Be back in a few," she called out to Maura who was in the shower.<p>

"Okay," she yelled back.

"Hey buddy, I gotta ask you something," Jane said to Jaiden once they made it downstairs.

"What is it Mama?" he asked smiling up at her.

"I want to ask your mommy out, but I need to make sure you're okay with it first," she said. "How would you feel about that?"

"You mean like on a date?" he asked.

"Yeah, on a date. Would you be okay with that?"

He looked like he was thinking about it for a minute before he smiled up at Jane and shook his head yes. "Mommy loves you. She smiles a lot more when you there."

"I love Mommy, too," Jane smiled back at him. "So that's a yes?"

"Yes," he beamed.

"Awesome," Jane said. "Would you be okay with staying with my parents tonight if she says yes?" He nodded his approval.

They finished their walk once Jo had peed on every shrub and they headed back upstairs. _Step one, done, _Jane thought as she hung Jo's leash back on its hook. _On to step two._ Maura was in the kitchen, so Jane headed into the bedroom. "I gotta make a call. I'll be out in a minute," she said over her shoulder. She dialed her parents' number and paced as she waited for an answer.

"Mornin' Janie. Is everything okay?" Angela answered.

"Everything's fine Ma. God…why do you always think something's wrong when I call?" Jane sighed.

"Maybe if you called more often I wouldn't think that," Angela replied.

"Jeez Ma…" she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look…I need a favor. Are you available to watch Jaiden for a few hours tonight?"

"Of course. Is Maura okay?"

"Maura's fine Ma…It's just…we might possibly have plans tonight."

"What kind of plans? Did you finally ask Maura out on a date?" Angela teased.

"Ma!" Jane said frustrated. "What do you mean finally? You're the one who told me to wait."

"I know I did. But it's not like you ever listen. I didn't think you'd wait this long."

"I wanted to make sure she was ready. And technically…I haven't asked her yet. I wanted to have all my bases covered so she wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Well let me know when she says yes. And make sure to bring Jaiden's overnight bag."

"Ma! Seriously?"

"What? You're the one who said you want to be sure you have all the bases covered. This is one of those bases. Look Janie, it doesn't mean you think she's gonna jump into bed with you. She knows you better than that. It just gives you two a worry free night for you to do with as you please."

"Fine," Jane finally conceded. "But if she wants him to come home, he's coming home."

"Of course," Angela replied.

"Thanks Ma," Jane said. "I'll call you later to let you know if and when."

"Not if Janie, just when."

"Okay Ma…when," Jane chuckled. "I love you. Talk to ya later."

"Love you too sweetheart. Bye," Angela said before hanging up.

Jane tossed her phone on the bed and started to pace back and forth in her room. She took a deep breath before opening the door and heading for the kitchen. "Hey Maur…you busy?" she asked as she walked towards the blonde.

"Nope…just making coffee," Maura smiled at her.

"Cool," Jane replied. She began to fidget with her hands and her eyes were fixated on the floor.

"Jane," Maura said taking Jane's hands in her own. "You don't have to be so nervous. My answer is yes."

"Answer to what?" the brunette asked.

"I would love to go out on a date with you," the blonde smiled. "Jaiden told me while you were in the bedroom."

"Really Jai?" Jane sighed.

"Don't be upset with him. He just wanted to tell me that it was okay for me to say yes," Maura said. "I think it's really sweet that you asked his permission."

"I didn't want to make things uncomfortable for him. He's a part of this too," Jane replied.

"Yet another reason to want to date you," Maura smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jane's slender waist.

"Maura, would you like to go out with me tonight?" Jane asked as she reciprocated the embrace.

"I would love to Jane," Maura answered as she pressed a quick kiss to the brunette's lips. "Am I correct in assuming that you were just on the phone with your mother making arrangements for Jaiden tonight?"

"Yeah. She said to just let her know when," Jane replied. "And…she wants to keep him overnight. But I told her that's totally up to you. I didn't want to say yes and have you think that I think that we're gonna…but that doesn't mean that I think that if you say you do want him to stay over there that you want to…I mean…I don't…I'm not…We don't have to…not that I don't…I mean…"

"Jane, sweetie, you're rambling," Maura smiled. "And as cute as it is, stop. I think it's a good idea for him to stay the night at your parents'. That way we don't have to worry about what time we get back and we can just see where the night takes us."

Jane took a deep breath before tried to speak again. "Okay," she nodded. "I'm gonna go call Ma back and let her know. Seven sound good?"

"Seven sounds perfect," Maura replied. Jane nodded again as she headed back into the bedroom. "And Jane," Maura called to her before she closed the door, "I love you, so stop being so nervous."

"I love you too," Jane smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, so sorry it has taken me so long to update this. Boring family drama got in the way. Thank you all for the reviews and for still taking the time to read my little story. I haven't had an adequate amount of time to proof this to as well as I would have liked, so I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Standard disclaimer. Characters aren't mine, but I do love 'em.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you have your stuff all ready, sweetheart?" Maura called out to Jaiden as she slid her heels on. She was still in the bedroom getting ready for her date with Jane. Luckily for her, Jane had gone back to her house and retrieved more of her and Jaiden's things, so she had plenty of clothing options to choose from.<p>

"Yeah Mommy. Mama helped," her son called back.

"Yeah Maur, he's got everything he needs. We packed his pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, a few toys. He's good," Jane confirmed. She turned around just as Maura walked out of the bedroom and nearly tripped over her own feet at the sight of the honey-blonde. "Wow…you look…wow…" she stammered. Maura looked amazing. The dress on anyone else would have just been a simple, little black dress, but on Maura, it was the sexiest thing Jane had ever seen hugging her in all the right places.

"You look pretty, Mommy," Jaiden smiled at Maura.

"Thank you sweetheart," Maura said kissing the top of her son's head.

"Yeah Maur…you look…wow," Jane stammered again.

"I believe you already said that," the honey-blonde teased, her smile reaching up to her sparkling green eyes.

"You did Mama, twice," the little boy wearing an identical smile confirmed.

"Are you making fun of me little man?" Jane said as she pulled the little boy up into her arms. "'Cuz if that's so, you're not gonna get the surprise I had my mom get for you."

"Surprise?" the boy's eyes lit up.

"Jane, you didn't have to do that," Maura said smiling at the scene before her.

"It didn't cost a dime, don't worry," Jane replied. Seeing the smile on the doctor's face she added, "I've missed that."

"Missed what?" Maura asked.

"That smile. I haven't seen it in a while," Jane smiled back at her. "I missed it."

"Well," Maura said as she picked up Jaiden's backpack and walked over to Jane. "I have a feeling you'll see it more often now," she laced their fingers together and brought Jane's hand up to her lips and softly kissed her knuckles.

"You ready?" Jane smiled.

"Yes. Just let me grab my purse." Maura turned to retrieve her purse from the nearby table and then all three of them headed down to Jane's car.

As they pulled into the driveway at Jane's parents' house Jaiden asked, "Do I get my surprise now Mama?"

"Yeah buddy," Jane chuckled as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "You gotta promise me you'll be good though. Deal?"

Jaiden nodded enthusiastically before saying, "I promise Mama."

Maura smiled as she exited the car. Jane had already made it around to the passenger side and was helping Jaiden out of the car. She hoisted him up into her arms then reached for Maura's hand. Maura laced her fingers with the brunette's as they headed up to the house. Jane opened the door then stepped aside allowing Maura to enter first.

"Ma, where are ya?" Jane called out.

"In the kitchen," Angela shouted back.

"Why do I even bother asking that? She's always in the kitchen," Jane mumbled as they made their way into the kitchen. "Hi Ma."

"Hi sweetheart," Angela replied as she dried her hands and placed the dish towel on the counter.

As soon as Jane put Jaiden down he ran over and wrapped his arms around Angela. "Hi Grandma!"

Angela was speechless for a moment after hearing him call her that. She looked over at Jane and Maura and saw their joined hands and twin smiles. She looked back down at Jaiden before hoisting him up into her arms. "Hey Jai, are ready to have some fun tonight? I made some snacks and have some fun stuff planned for ya."

He nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Mama said you have a surprise for me."

"That I do," Angela replied as she carried him into the living room. Jane and Maura followed. Angela sat Jaiden on the couch and retrieved a box from the chair in the corner. "These belonged to…" she glanced up at Jane and smiled as she continued, "your mama when she was little."

"And Uncle Frankie," Jane chimed in. She smiled as she watched Jaiden open the box. His eyes lit up as he pulled out the toys.

"Mommy look!" he exclaimed. He held up the toys for Maura to see. "X-Men toys!"

Maura smiled at him and gave Jane's hand a squeeze. "That is so cool. Tell your Grandma and Mama thank you."

"Thank you Grandma! Thank you Mama! These are awesome!" he shouted.

"You're welcome buddy," Jane said.

Maura let go of Jane's hand and walked over to Jaiden. She knelt down to give her son a hug and kiss goodbye. "You be good for Grandma, okay?" Jaiden nodded as he hugged her back.

"Well, we're gonna head out," Jane said as she gave her mother a hug. "Thank you again for watching him for us. We really appreciate it."

"Anytime sweetheart. You two go have fun," Angela replied as she ushered the two women towards the door.

"So, where are we going?" Maura asked once they were back in the car. Jane hadn't said a word about where they were going and she was getting anxious to hear what the detective had planned.

Jane chewed on her bottom lip a little before answering. "You remember that café we used to go to close to the precinct?" she asked nervously.

"Haley House?" Maura inquired.

"Yeah…I know it's nothing fancy, but…I miss going there with you," Jane said. She didn't notice her hand was shaking until Maura reached for it.

"That sounds lovely," Maura replied as she brought Jane's hand up to her lips. She placed a soft kiss upon her knuckles before saying, "I've missed going there with you as well." She released Jane's hand so she could start the car. Once they were out on the road, Jane reached over the center console again for Maura's hand. Maura quickly obliged, letting Jane lace their fingers once again. "You really don't have to be so nervous Jane. A quiet evening with you in our favorite café sounds wonderful. An evening with you anywhere sounds wonderful."

"I've just waited for this for so long Maur…I don't want to fuck it up," Jane confessed.

"You can't possibly," Maura replied with another kiss to Jane's hand.

Jane had visibly relaxed once they had arrived at the café and ordered their food. Their conversation came naturally, as always, and the fact that she could openly be affectionate towards Maura made it even better.

"Did you see the look on Ma's face when Jaiden called her Grandma? It was priceless," Jane laughed.

"It was rather amazing, wasn't it?" Maura replied. "I'm so happy that she's okay with him calling her that."

"Of course she's okay with it, M. She's freaking ecstatic. You know how much she wants grandkids," Jane smiled at her.

"I love how close he's gotten with your family," Maura said. "He needed that. After…everything…" Maura grew quiet and began absentmindedly rubbing Jane's palm. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke again. "Thank you. I know you've said repeatedly that I don't have to thank you, but I feel that it's necessary. You've given him a family Jane. Because of you, he has people that love him and will protect him no matter what." She held her hand up to stop her when she Jane was about to speak. "You have been there for him when all he had at home was a mother who was a coward and a father who was horrible to the both of us. I don't know how to express my gratitude to you for being the Mama that he needed." The tears were flowing freely by the time she finished speaking and Jane had moved from her side of the booth over to Maura's. She wrapped her arm around the blonde and held her tight.

"Maura sweetie, look at me. Please," Jane said as she brought her hand to Maura's chin, but didn't force her to move. Maura turned her head to peer up at the brunette. Jane wiped the tears from her face before speaking. "You are not a coward. I was there when you gave your statement to the DVU. I heard what he did to you, and I heard why you didn't leave. You took the beatings so your son wouldn't have to." Jane kissed Maura's temple and held her tight letting her tears ebb. Once they had, she asked, "wanna get out of here?" Maura nodded. "'kay, I just gotta pay the check. Be right back." Jane left to pay the check and when she returned she held her hand out for the blonde to rise.

"I didn't mean to put a damper on our evening. I'm sorry," Maura said as they walked back to Jane's car. Jane had her arm around Maura as they walked and she held her tighter when she spoke. "How about we talk about something else?"

"Okay…" Jane said as they arrived at her car. "How about we talk about how beautiful you look tonight?" She pressed the petite blonde up against the side of the car and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Absolutely breathtaking," she breathed as the kiss broke. She rested her forehead against Maura's as they both tried to catch their breath. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Let's go home," Maura smiled at Jane before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever told you how amazing you look, especially in this shirt," Maura breathed as she pushed the jacket off of Jane's shoulders. "I love this shirt on you."<p>

Jane kicked the front door closed behind them and wrapped her arms around the petite blonde once her own arms were free from the jacket. She ran her tongue along Maura's bottom lip and deepened the kiss when the blonde parted her lips. She began exploring her lover's mouth as she tangled her fingers in the doctor's soft honey-blonde tresses. Jane felt Maura's hands on her hips, relishing how tight the blonde was holding her. But she pulled away from Maura when she felt the blonde's hands travel up and start undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Maur…we don't have to…" Jane breathed as she stepped back. She perched on the back of the sofa and waited a moment for her breathing to return to normal before continuing. "I mean…It's not that I don't want to, but…this is technically our first date and I don't want you to think that you have to be ready for…that."

Maura smiled at the detective as she closed the gap between them. She stood between Jane's legs and grasped Jane's hands in her own. She looked into Jane's dark eyes as she asked, "Jane, do you love me?"

"More than anything in the world," Jane replied instantly.

"I love you, too," Maura said as she brought the brunette's hands up to her lips and dropped kisses on her knuckles. "I've been in love with you for a very long time."

"Me too," Jane smiled nervously. "But you told me before that you don't sleep with someone on the first date, especially if you're hoping for it to turn into a relationship. You like to wait."

"That is true, but that's with people I've just met. I like to get to know a person better before being intimate with them." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the detective's lips. "We've known each other for years, Jane. You know everything there is to know about me, and I think the reverse is also true."

"You know me better than anyone ever has." Jane sighed and leaned into Maura's touch as the blonde brought her right hand up to cup the detective's cheek. "I've never felt comfortable letting people in, until you."

"That's what I thought," Maura smiled. "It's been so long since I've been with someone that truly cares about me. Someone that loves me for me, not for my body or my bank account." She took a deep breath as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes as felt Jane reached up to wipe the tear away. "I don't think that I've ever had that, especially after being with you these past few months. I just want tonight to be perfect."

"Maur, babe, look at me," Jane said softly. Maura slowly opened her eyes and Jane saw the tears that were pooled in them. She smiled adoringly at the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. "We don't have to make love for me to think tonight was perfect. I love you and would be perfectly happy just holding you while we sleep."

"As perfect as that does sound," Maura breathed as she clasped her hands behind Jane's neck, "I need to feel you tonight." She pressed a soft yet passion-filled kiss to the brunette's lips. "I can't go another night without knowing what it feels like to make love with you. To feel you loving me."

Jane rose from her perch on the back of the sofa and pulled the blonde flush against her. She captured her lips in a passionate kiss before letting her go and taking just her hand. Jane felt her heart start to race as she led Maura into her bedroom. Maura slipped her shoes off as Jane closed the door behind them and flipped the light on. Jane turned back around and wrapped her arms around the petite blonde's waist. She pulled Maura against her and captured her lips in a long, languid kiss. She felt Maura's hands slid up her torso and begin working on the buttons of her shirt again. This time she didn't stop her. Instead, she deepened the kiss as Maura parted her lips in encouragement. She felt Maura's fingertips stroking her stomach as her shirt opened. Her abdominal muscles quivered with every touch.

The kiss finally broke when lack of oxygen became an issue. Jane gazed into Maura's eyes which had become a bright glowing green. _I can't believe that we're here. That I'm kissing her. That I get to…god she's gorgeous…_ Jane, with a huge smile on her face, leaned back to kiss the blonde as she brought her hands up to the zipper on the back of Maura's dress. Maura pushed the shirt off Jane's shoulders as she felt her zipper being lowered. Jane let go of Maura long enough to let her shirt fall to the ground. She then brought her hands up to the straps of Maura's dress and slowly slid them off her shoulders. Inch by inch, she revealed more and more of her lover's beautiful body. Maura tensed slightly when her dress hit the floor and Jane stepped back to gaze at the woman she had been coveting all these years. Her bruises hadn't completely healed yet and she wasn't sure what Jane's reaction would be. She saw a look pass across the detective's face, but she couldn't tell what it was. She did notice her jaw muscles flex.

"Can we turn the light off?" Maura asked nervously as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"What?" Jane replied slightly surprised at the request.

"You obviously don't like what you're seeing," Maura whispered as she averted her gaze.

"That's not what I'm thinking at all, M. You are beautiful," Jane replied taking Maura's hands, peeling them off her stomach. She moved Maura's hands to her own waist and then brought her own hands up to softly stroke a dark bruise on Maura's ribcage. "Absolutely beautiful. I just don't understand how someone could do this…especially to you. You are the sweetest, most gentle person I've ever met."

"Jane…"

"I'm serious M. You deserve to be worshipped," Jane breathed as she leaned in for another kiss. She reached around to unclasp the blonde's bra and slid the black lace down her arms. She slowly pushed Maura backwards until they hit the bed. Jane watched as Maura slowly lay down on the bed and scoot up to rest her head on the pillows. She pulled her boots off before climbing into the bed with her. "I love you," she whispered as she slid Maura's panties off.

Jane went to lie on top of Maura, but the blonde put her hand on the brunette's chest stopping her. Jane looked down at her confused, but the blonde just smiled at her. "Yours too," she whispered seductively. Jane climbed from the bed and quickly complied sliding her pants off before removing her bra and panties. When Jane laid on top of her, Maura ran her hands across Jane's back loving the feel of the muscles quivering beneath her fingertips. "You are beautiful," Maura said gazing into Jane's now onyx eyes. They lay like that for a moment, gazing into each others eyes delighting in the first skin on skin contact. "I love you," the blonde whispered as she tangled her fingers in Jane's chocolate brown tresses. She pulled in down into a slow burning kiss.

"Worshipped," Jane murmured as she began trailing kisses down Maura's neck. She spent the next few hours doing just that, worshipping every inch of her lover's body. Using her fingers, lips, and tongue she gave Maura everything she needed and then some. Paying special attention to the bruises on the blonde's body, she lightly caressed them placing loving kisses on each one. Only when she was absolutely certain that Maura was completely satisfied did she let the blonde have her way with her. Hours later, they both fell back onto the mattress as the last waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies, both women finally spent.

"I love you," Jane whispered as she pulled Maura into her arms. Maura lay down next to the detective, wrapping an arm around her waist and draping a leg over her thighs. Jane pulled the previously discarded sheet up to cover their intertwined bodies before wrapping her arms around the doctor. She placed a kiss on top of honey-blonde tresses. "What are you feeling right now?" Jane asked quietly. _God I hope that doesn't ruin the moment. I just gotta make sure she's okay since this is the first time she's been with anyone since…_

"Perfect," was the blonde's immediate response. "Loved. Cared for. Satisfied, both physically and emotionally." Maura kissed the salty skin of Jane's chest where she rested her head and grinned up at her lover. "And content to fall into a blissful sleep in the arms of my amazing lover." She rose up to press a soft kiss to her detective's lips. "I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, babe," Jane smiled as she kissed the top of Maura's head again. "Now get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided not to go into detail with the last part. I didn't feel it was necessary. I apologize if anyone was expecting it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter and that you're still reading it after the long break between updates. Thank you all for the reviews. They brighten my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Again, I don't beta anything so any spelling or grammar mistakes are totally mine.  
><strong>

***insert disclaimer here***

* * *

><p>The next morning Maura woke up to something she had never felt before. She awoke to the feeling of safety, nestled in her lover's arms. Not only did she feel safe, she felt loved. Two feelings she has always associated with Jane Rizzoli, although she had never experienced them quite like this before. Jane's arms were still wrapped around her, holding her tight. Her thumb lightly stroking Maura's hip, not trying to wake her, just feeling her. <em>If I believed in heaven, this would be it,<em> Maura thought. Sighing contently, she tightened her hold on the brunette.

"Mornin' beautiful," Jane said as she kissed Maura's honey-blonde tresses. "How'd you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Maura said before placing a kiss on Jane's chest. She then rose up on her elbow to place a quick kiss on her lover's lips. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while," Jane smiled. She pulled Maura in for another, longer kiss. "You looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"I love you," Maura said as she gazed into Jane's mahogany eyes.

"I love you, too," Jane replied as she ran her fingertips across Maura's cheek. Jane could tell that Maura had something on her mind, but also sensed she was unsure of whether or not she should say anything. "What are ya thinking right now?"

"Nothing," Maura replied as she snuggled back into the detective's side.

"No offense baby, but I don't think that's possible," Jane smiled wrapping her arms back around the blonde. "That big brain of yours is always thinking." She placed a kiss on the top of Maura's head as her thumb resumed stroking her hip. "And I'd really like to know what's going on in there."

Maura took a deep breath while trying to decide her wording. She didn't want to upset Jane. "I was just thinking about how I've never felt this before. I've never woken up like this before. Feeling so…perfect after spending the night with someone. That's the only word I can think of to describe what I'm feeling…perfect. Waking up to you holding me, knowing that you held me all night…Even in the beginning on my marriage, it was never…" she trailed off unsure of how to proceed.

At that moment Jane rolled them over so she was on top of Maura. She pressed a kiss to Maura's lips before pulling back and propping herself up on her forearms. Using that vantage point, she looked directly into Maura's eyes as she spoke. "I hope I can make you feel like this all the time. I love you so much." She pressed another kiss to the blonde's lips. "And just so you know, if you feel like you need to talk about him, about what happened or anything, I'm here. I don't want you to think that I'll get upset or angry if you bring him up. I'm here for you for whatever you need. And if what you need is to talk about him, I'm listening."

"I just don't want to upset you," Maura whispered.

"You won't," Jane smiled. "What were you saying before?"

Maura began running her fingertips along Jane's beautifully developed biceps, up to her shoulders then back down. The sincerity in Jane's words and the safety she felt in Jane's arms compelled Maura to open up. "Even in the beginning of my marriage, when I was under the mistaken impression that he loved me, I never felt anything close to what I feel with you. I guess I thought he loved me because he was sweet and charming, and he did treat me well. He told me he loved me and I believed him. But after being with you and experiencing what love truly is, I don't see how I could have been so naive."

"You loved him," Jane replied matter-of-factly.

"I did, but…" Maura started.

"Love doesn't always make sense," Jane interrupted.

"This makes sense," Maura said as she pulled Jane into a languid kiss. The kiss lasted until Jane pulled back needing to take a breath and as she did so, Maura brought her hand up to cup Jane's cheek. She ran her thumb over the detective's kiss swollen bottom lip. "I just wish that I had acted on my feelings for you a long time ago. We lost so much time that we could have spent like this."

"Don't hate me for saying this," Jane started, "because although a large part of me wished you'd have been mine the moment I met you, another part of me is glad you met him." Maura looked up at her with a confused expression on her face, but before she could speak, Jane continued. "If you'd have never met him, we wouldn't have Jaiden. I do wish you would have realized that he wasn't good enough for you while you were pregnant. I so wanted to be the one taking care of you."

"You did take care of me while I was pregnant, much more than David did," Maura replied. "You drove me to my doctor's appointments, brought me food when I was having strange cravings. Jane, you helped me through labor."

"I know, but…I didn't get to go home with you. I wanted to take care of you at home after a long day. You know, cook you dinner…rub your feet…"

"You did rub my feet for me a few times in the morgue," Maura smirked up at Jane. After a moment that smirk turned into a beaming smile as she realized what Jane said earlier.

"What?" Jane asked noticing the smile.

"You said 'we'…'we' wouldn't have Jaiden. Before you would always say 'your' son," Maura replied gazing up into Jane's eyes. "But this time you said 'we'."

"Did I? I didn't mean to assume…just 'cuz we're…I'm sorry," Jane stammered.

"It's okay," Maura said as she ran her fingers through the detective's chocolate locks. "I liked the sound of it actually. Do you think of him as your son?"

"Yeah," Jane answered sheepishly. "Is that weird?"

"Of course not," Maura smiled. "You've been there for him since before he was born, and he does call you Mama. I love how close the two of you are. He thinks the world of you. It's almost as though he knew you and I were meant to be together even before I was ready to admit it."

"Well," Jane said as she leaned in to kiss the blonde again, "he is a genius. Just like his Mommy."

They laid there a moment just holding each other before Maura spoke up again. "I worry about him," she said quietly.

"What do you mean? He's going to be fine. You are an amazing Mom," Jane said as she ran her fingers through Maura's honey-blonde tresses. "Unless you're talking about regular parental worrying, which it completely normal. Just ask my mom. She still worries like crazy about me and my brothers."

"I'm worried about when David is released from prison, provided the DA's office is even able to convict him," Maura replied.

"Of course he's going to be convicted. We have an ironclad case against him," Jane reassured her.

"I know, but you know I don't assume things," Maura replied. "Anyway, when he is free, whenever that happens, what if he tries to get custody of Jaiden? You know how charming he can be. He can sweet talk a judge into believing he is a good father and should have custody of my son. I am afraid that if that were to happen, I wouldn't be there to protect him."

"Never gonna happen, babe," Jane said to her.

"How can you know that Jane?" Maura asked.

"I won't let it happen," Jane replied.

"Jane…"

"Trust me, okay. That bastard is never going to even lay eyes on our son ever again," Jane assured her.

"But, Jane…"

"Please trust me, okay? I have a plan." Off Maura's expression she added, "A perfectly legal plan that does not involve violence or us going anywhere. Although if it does come to that, I'll go anywhere to keep you two safe."

"I love you," Maura said, her lips just a hairs-breadth away from Jane's.

"I love you, too," Jane replied between kisses. "How about…we go take a shower…then…we go pick up _our_ boy…and take him out…for breakfast…or possibly lunch…depending on how long we take in the shower," she ended with a smirk.

"I think I can agree to that," Maura said as she pulled Jane in for a searing kiss.

It was 11:30 by the time they pulled up outside Jane's parents' house. Jane pulled Maura in for a long kiss before they climbed out of the car. They walked in hand-in-hand and headed for the kitchen.

"Hi Ma," Jane said as she kissed her mother's cheek. "I would have called out and asked where you were, but I figured you'd be in here."

"Aren't I always?" Angela smiled. "Hi Maura." She gave both women a kiss hello on the cheek. Stepping back, she looked them both over. What she saw was two women radiating happiness. Neither of them could stop smiling and Angela noticed that they hadn't let go of each others hands. "So…how was your night?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ma!" Jane retorted.

"It was wonderful Angela. Thank you," Maura smiled back. "How was Jaiden?"

"He was a little angel, as usual," Angela replied. Just then the little boy burst through the back door with Frankie trailing behind him.

"Mommy! Mama!" Jaiden shouted as he ran towards them.

"Hey little man!" Jane greeted him as she pulled him up into her arms.

Maura wrapped them both in a hug as she greeted her son. "Hi Jaiden. I missed you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Were you good for Grandma?"

"Uh huh," he nodded in response. "Look what Uncle Frankie found."

"My old football, awesome. You two been having fun?" Jane asked.

"This kid has one heck of an arm on him," Frankie laughed as he filled a glass of water.

"Is that right?" Jane smiled at the child in her arms.

"Do you wanna go play?" Jaiden asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know. Me and Mommy are kinda hungry, and we were gonna take you out for lunch," Jane replied.

"Nonsense," Angela interjected. "I'll make lunch. Go play with your boy."

"Maur?" Jane asked looking over at the blonde.

"If you're sure you don't mind," Maura said to the elder Rizzoli.

"When have I ever minded feeding my family?" Angela replied as she began gather things for lunch.

"Well then, thank you. That sounds lovely," she said to Angela. She then turned to Jane and Jaiden and said, "You two go have fun. Just be careful."

"Thank you, Mommy!" Jaiden said to Maura as he squirmed out of Jane's arms and ran for the back door.

"Yeah, thank you Mommy," Jane smirked at her girlfriend. She gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then followed their son out into the backyard.

"Hey! Wait up!" Frankie shouted after them.

Maura chuckled as she watched them all run outside. "She's just a big kid sometimes," she said to Angela. She walked over to the door and leaned against the frame to watch them.

"They both are," Angela laughed. "How are you doing Maura?" she asked as she joined the blonde by the door.

"I'm good," Maura smiled at her girlfriend's mother. "Actually, I'm better than good. I'm amazing. Look at how happy he is," she said motioning to her son. She smiled as she watched Jaiden laughing uncontrollably as Jane tickled him after he tackled her to the ground. "I don't think I've ever seen him this happy."

"He is a great kid. I think he loves that you and Jane are together. He told me that you smile more when you're with her," Angela told her.

"He loves Jane," Maura responded. "He loves all of you."

"I was gonna ask you, are you okay with him calling me Grandma?" Angela asked nervously.

"Of course I am. That is, if you are okay with it," Maura replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Angela laughed. "I've wanted grandchildren since my own kids were old enough to give them to me."

"For the first time in his life, he has an actual family, not just me," Maura said. "He's never met David's parents, and mine are never around. He sees them maybe once a year and they aren't very…grandparently, as Jane calls it." Maura took a seat at the table as Angela went back to preparing lunch. "Jane referred to Jaiden as _our_ son this morning, not just my son. It was the first time she's done that, out loud anyway. It sounded so perfect. This is how it should have been from the beginning. You all are his family. I love Jane so much, and I love how close those two are."

"How long has he called her Mama?" Angela asked. "Jane never mentioned it before."

"He's always called her that," Maura replied.

"Really? Most women wouldn't have liked that, having their child call someone else Mama," Angela said.

"Well, I'm not most women," Maura replied. "Besides, she's been there for him his entire life. She even took care of me while I was pregnant and was there when he was born. She is more of a parent to him than his father ever was."

"It's like he knew who his parents were supposed to be, huh?" Angela mused.

"Yeah," Maura smiled at Angela. "Did Jane ever tell you why I named him Jaiden?"

"No, I wasn't aware there was a story behind it," Angela answered.

"Well, it's not really a story but it is relevant to this conversation," Maura started. "Jane was the first person I told that I was pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes, well I didn't plan on telling her first, but she found me suffering from morning sickness in the morgue one day, and I didn't want her to worry unnecessarily so I told her. Her reaction was by far the best I got. She was so happy for me, happier than the child's father. Anyway, I decided early on that if I had a daughter, I would name her after my best friend. Jane was at my ultrasound appointment when I found out I was having a boy. She asked me on the drive back to work if I had any names in mind. I told her that if I had a girl I wanted to name her Jane, but hadn't thought of any boys names."

"Did Jane go with you to all your doctor's appointments?"

"Most of them, yes. Especially once I got bigger; driving was uncomfortable so she offered to drive me. I convinced myself that David couldn't make it because his work was too time consuming, but that was me just fooling myself again. Jane's work is more time consuming and she always made time for me. Anyway, I still wanted to name him after her, but I didn't really care for the name John, which is the masculine form of Jane. She told me she always like the name Aiden, so I figured I could combine the names. Thus, Jaiden."

"So you named your child after her even though you were married to someone else?"

"Yes, I did. Jane is my best friend was there for me and my baby while I was pregnant. She made sure I ate properly when we had to work late. She took me shopping for maternity clothes when I outgrew my own clothes. As I already mention, she was at almost all of my doctor's appointments. She was truly excited at the idea of me having a baby. And honestly, looking back, I think David just thought of my child as a burden he never asked for and didn't want. He never wanted to spend anytime with Jaiden. Jane loves being with him." Tears formed in Maura's eyes as she reminisced. "Jane always said it doesn't matter where the DNA came from, you are your own person. At the time, she was referring to me. When I found out who my biological father is, I worried that I was like him. Jane told me I was nothing like him, it didn't matter that half of my DNA came from him. But I'm a scientist, I always leaned more towards nature than nurture, especially seeing as how I was nothing like my adoptive parents either. Then I had my own child and, apart from a few physical characteristics, he is nothing like his father. He is the perfect mixture of Jane and me."

"He does remind me of Jane as a child, his energy and enthusiasm," Angela replied. "And I can tell how much she loves that kid."

"I know, and the amazing part is, not only does she love him, she loves me," Maura smiled blushing slightly. "I've never felt anything close to what I feel when I'm with Jane. No one has ever treated me the way that she does. Every moment I'm with her I feel loved. Even when we're apart, I still feel it."

"She's always loved you, Maura," Angela said.

"I know, and I wish I hadn't been so afraid of it before," Maura admitted.

"What were you afraid of?" Angela asked.

"I was afraid of losing her, afraid that if we tried for more than we already shared, that she would get bored of me and leave. Just like everyone else did," Maura answered quietly.

"I don't see that happening," Angela smiled at her as she finished preparing lunch. She walked over to the back door to call those outside to come in. "Kids, lunch is ready. Get in here," she hollered.

"Kids, Ma? Really?" Jane said as they all bustled inside.

"You heard me," Angela replied. "Go wash up."

"Okay mother," Jane smirked. "Race ya to the bathroom," she said to Jaiden as she took off towards the bathroom to wash her hands.

"No fair Mama!" Jaiden shouted as he ran after her.

"See what I mean," Angela called after them.

Frankie, who had washed his hands in the kitchen sink, sat down at the table across from Maura. "Hey Maura, how are ya?"

"I'm good, thank you, Uncle Frankie," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, that sounded cool, didn't it?" Frankie replied.

"It sounded perfect," Maura said.

"So I'm guessing you and Jane are doing good?" he asked.

"We are doing wonderfully," Maura smiled.

Just then Jane and Jaiden returned after washing up. Jane helped Jaiden into his booster seat. She then placed a kiss on Maura's cheek before taking her own seat next to her. "What's making you smile so big?" she smiled at her lover.

"You," Maura answered. "All of you. My family."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the reviews and also thanks to those of you who favorited/set alerts for this story. I hope everyone likes this next chapter.**

**Characters aren't mine.**

* * *

><p>That Monday when Jane arrived at the precinct she found Frost and Korsak right away to discuss her plan to keep David away from Jaiden.<p>

"Hey, before we get too busy today, can we talk?" Jane asked the two detectives.

"Sure," Korsak replied as he walked over to her desk. Frost nodded.

"'kay…It's Maura," Jane started.

"She okay?" Frost asked.

"She's fine. She's actually really good. She'll be returning to work next week," Jane replied. "But…she's worried about Jaiden."

"What about him? Is he having a hard time with all this?" Korsak inquired.

"No, it's not anything he's doing. He's adjusting just fine. She's worried that when David gets out of prison, whenever that is, that he'll try to get custody of Jaiden," Jane responded. "I can't let that happen. I promised her I would take care of it."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Frost asked.

"That's where you two come in," Jane answered. "I was going to make a deal with him, but I need your okay with it first."

"What sort of deal?" Korsak cut in.

"I was going to tell him that if he severed his parental rights, we'd drop the three counts of assaulting a police officer, which would knock a few years off his sentence. Would you two be okay with that?" Jane asked.

"Would you be okay with that? Him serving less time?" Korsak asked.

"I want him to spend the rest of his life behind bars. But he won't do life for domestic violence, and I care more about Jaiden's safety than what happens to that asshole," Jane replied.

"Do you think he'd go for it?" Frost asked.

"Honestly…I do," Jane replied. Both men could sense the anger bubbling just beneath the surface as their partner continued. "He never wanted Jaiden. He used him as a pawn to keep Maura quiet and to make her stay. He threatened Jaiden, that's why Maura never said anything."

"So you think he'd give up his son so he would have less time behind bars?" Frost posed.

"Anything to help himself," Jane answered.

"What makes Maura think he would even try for custody then?" Korsak asked.

"To hurt her. Taking her son away would cause her more pain than anything he could do to her physically."

"If you think it would ease Maura's fears and keep the kid safe, it's fine by me," Frost replied.

"Me too," Korsak agreed.

"Thank you," Jane said. "I'm gonna call his lawyer, try and set up a meeting." She pulled out her cell phone as she turned to find someplace private to make the call.

The phone was answered after a few rings. "Stephen Knight."

"Hello, Mr. Knight," Jane replied. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli with the Boston PD."

"Hello Det. Rizzoli, how may I help you?" he replied.

"You're representing David Lafferty, correct?" she asked.

"I am, but you know that I can't speak about my clients."

"I know. I was hoping to set up a meeting with the two of you to discuss a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"The kind that will lessen his jail time."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear you out," the attorney replied. "Does twelve o'clock work for you?"

"Twelve o'clock is fine," Jane said. "I'll be at the precinct."

"Okay, I'll contact my client and call you back if he refuses."

"Thank you Mr. Knight," Jane replied before hanging up.

It was a quarter after twelve when Jane saw David walk in with his attorney. She led them into an empty interrogation room. Once they were both seated Jane took a seat across the table from them.

"Okay Detective. You said you wanted to talk deal, so talk," David's attorney said.

"Yeah Jane…talk," David smiled smugly at her.

Jane took a deep breath, attempting to keep her temper in check before starting. "I'm willing to drop a few of the charges if you're willing to give me something in return."

"What could you possibly want from me?" David asked.

"What charges?" Knight asked. "The multiple counts of spousal rape? Because those are absurd. From what my client told me, she never refused him."

"She didn't refuse him because he threatened to beat her son if she did. Rape by coercion," Jane replied through gritted teeth. "Believe me, you are going to pay for everything you did to her," Jane directed at David.

"Then why are we here detective?" Knight inquired.

"I'm willing to drop the three charges of assaulting a police officer," Jane answered.

"In return for what?"

"In return for him severing his parental rights."

"That's preposterous. You can't really think that…"

"How much time will that take off?" David interrupted.

"A few years, assuming you're convicted," Knight responded. "But that's absurd. She has no right to ask that. There are no child abuse charges. Dr. Isles never alleged any abuse against him."

"He did threaten him," Jane interjected, "which is assault by the way."

"If it'll take time off my sentence, then I don't care," David replied. "I never wanted the little bastard anyway."

"Are you sure?" Knight asked him. "Because even if we win at trial, this is permanent."

"Yeah, make the deal," David said to his attorney. He then turned to Jane, the smile on his face made her blood boil. "So…what is this Jane? You still being Maura's white knight, saving her from her big bad husband," he snickered. "You think she's going to fall into your arms? Because you may be a dyke, but Maura needs a real man to satisfy her. Besides she is way too rich for your blood."

"David," Knight cautioned.

"Is that so?" Jane replied tilting her head to the side to reveal a hickey on her neck that Maura gave her that morning in the shower. "Because she told me she's never been more satisfied," Jane smirked.

"You bitch!" David yelled as he rose from his chair. "You're fucking _my_ wife?"

"She is _not_ your wife. She doesn't belong to anyone," Jane replied calmly as she rose to her feet. "I'll have Maura's attorney draw up the paperwork and contact you when it's ready to be signed," she said to his attorney as she exited the room. She returned to the bullpen and sat down at her desk. She watched as Knight left with his very irate client and she couldn't keep the smirk off her face. She loved getting under his skin.

"Everything okay Rizzoli?" Frost asked. "I heard shouting."

"Everything is great. They agreed to the terms of the deal. I just need Maura's attorney to draw up the paperwork," Jane replied.

"What was the shouting for then?"

"Let's just say he wasn't too happy about the fact that Maura moved on with her life and found someone that could make her happy."

"You mean you?"

"Yeah," Jane smiled. "I mean me."

"So you finally got the girl, Rizzoli?"

"That I did."

"Good," Frost smiled back at her.

"So you're okay with it?" Jane asked.

"Of course I am," Frost replied. "You've been in love with her for years. It's about damn time. Besides, now we all know that she's with someone that will treat her right."

"Damn straight I will," Jane said. "Hey, since today's so slow, you mind if I check out early so I can tell Maura the good news?"

"No, go ahead," Frost answered. "I'll call you if we get anything."

"Thanks partner," Jane replied. "I'll see you tomorrow," she called over her shoulder as she left.

"Later," he waved after her.

* * *

><p>Jane arrived at home to find Maura alone reclining on the couch reading one of her medical journals. She smiled brightly when she saw Jane walking towards her.<p>

"Hey," Jane smiled as she leaned over to give her a kiss before lifting her legs to sit next to her. Once she was seated, she draped the blonde's legs over her lap. "Where's Jai?" she asked when she noticed he wasn't home.

"He's with your mother," Maura answered. "She asked if he could spend the day with her."

"That's cool," Jane replied.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Today was slow and I had some good news I wanted to share with you so I cut out early. Frost said he'd call if we caught any cases."

"That was nice of him," Maura smiled. "So…what good news?"

"Well…remember how I said I had a plan to make it so that bastard couldn't get custody of Jaiden once he was released from prison?" Maura nodded. "It worked."

"Really?" Maura asked excitedly. Jane smiled at her as she nodded yes. "What was the plan?"

"I offered him a deal. Said we'd drop the three counts of assaulting a police officer if he agreed to severe his parental rights."

"And he agreed to it?"

"He did," Jane smiled at her. She saw tears well up in her lover's eyes, but quickly realized they were tears of happiness when she saw the bright, beaming smile on her lips. Maura then pulled her into a searing kiss. Jane repositioned herself so that she was lying on top of the blonde.

"Thank you," Maura said once the kiss broke.

"You are very welcome," Jane replied as she hovered over her. "So…" she said as she moved in for another kiss, "when do you expect Jaiden to be back?"

"Not for another hour at least," Maura breathed as she slowly tugged Jane's shirt free from her slacks.

"Excellent," Jane breathed leaning back in capturing Maura's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later the two women were still lying on the couch together. Jane was lying on top of Maura placing feather light kisses along her neck and chest as the blonde recovered from her last orgasm. Jane smiled against her lover's skin when she felt her begin to rub soothing circles along her back. She continued placing kisses on her chest until she felt Maura try to pull her up. She then moved up to press a kiss to the blonde's kiss swollen lips. She pulled back, resting on her forearms as she smiled down at the blonde.<p>

"Hey. Welcome back," she smirked before being pulled down for another kiss.

"You're amazing," Maura breathed as the kiss broke. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Jane replied. She was still resting on her forearms gazing down at her lover as she started to speak. "I was thinking…we should get a bigger place."

"You want to move?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I mean…this place isn't big enough," Jane replied. "Jaiden needs his own room. And, maybe I'm being selfish, but I want to be able to fall asleep in the same bed as you at night."

"That's not selfish," Maura said. "I want that too."

"And besides, he needs somewhere to put all of his toys and junk," Jane continued. "And Bass needs a bigger house to roam around in. Jo would love to have a yard to run around in, so would Jaiden for that matter. And you need a bigger closet," she finished with a smirk.

"So you're saying you want to buy a house with me?" Maura inquired.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Jane replied. "Unless you think that's moving too fast."

Maura pulled her down for another kiss before responding. "Besides the fact that we don't sleep in the same bed, we are already living together. I would love to be able to share a bed with you. You're right, we do need more space." Maura ran her fingers through Jane's unruly curls as she continued. "I'll call my realtor tomorrow and have her put my house on the market. Then we can look for one of our own. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," Jane replied. "As long as I'm not making you move too fast."

"Not at all sweetie," Maura smiled.

"Good," Jane smiled back. "What do you say we go take a shower and get dressed before Jaiden and my mom get back? I would hate to have them walk in on us like this and you know she never knocks," she chuckled as she rose to her feet.

"That would be awkward," Maura laughed as she let Jane pull her up from the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, it's been forever since I updated this story. I didn't forget about it. My internet access was limited, so I just didn't have the opportunity to upload anything. So, to make up for it, I'm posting the remaining chapters all at once. I hope everyone enjoys it, and thank you to those who still care enough to read it.**

***insert standard disclaimer here***

* * *

><p>Approximately three months later, Jane and Maura were tucking Jaiden into bed in his very own room. They had found a four bedroom house with a huge backyard that they all loved. It also had a study and family room. It was in an excellent school district and not too far from work or Jane's parents' house, which was convenient since Maura had returned to work. Angela took care of Jaiden while both women were at work.<p>

"Okay buddy," Jane said as she tucked the blanket around Jaiden, "I know it's been a while since you've slept by yourself, but Mommy and I are right down the hall if you need anything." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He nodded. "Okay Mama," he smiled at her.

"Goodnight," she smiled back at him. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied as Jane stepped aside so Maura could say goodnight.

"I love you so, so much mister," Maura said as she leaned over to kiss her son.

"I love you too Mommy," he smiled at his mother. "Goodnight."

"You sleep well my sweet boy," Maura said as she pressed another kiss to his forehead. She then rose from the bed and her and Jane left his room, leaving the door open a crack. They left the hall light on in case he left his room. As they walked down the hall, Jane took Maura's hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

"You tired?" Jane asked.

"Not at all," Maura answered. "But I would love to go to bed with you," she added with a seductive smile.

"That's what I was hoping you were gonna say," Jane smirked as she swept Maura up off the floor into her arms causing the blonde to giggle. She carried her into their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. Jane laid her on their bed and lay on top of her, gazing into her eyes. "I love you," she breathed before capturing the blonde lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, completely spent, Maura fell asleep curled around Jane's side. Jane was lying there awake, just holding her and thinking about how perfect everything turned out. <em>We've both been through so much, we deserve this. We deserve to be happy.<em> She pressed a soft kiss to Maura's temple as her hand slipped under the hem of Maura's pajama top to lightly stroke her side. Maura suggested they put some clothes on before falling asleep in case Jaiden came in their room. _She is so beautiful. God I love her._

Jane heard a soft knock on the bedroom door followed by a quiet, "Mama."

"Come on in sweetie," Jane answered. The door slowly open and in walked their son. "Is everything okay?" He shook his head. "Bad dream?" He nodded. "Come here," she whispered extending her left arm for him as her right arm stayed securely around Maura. "You can sleep here with us tonight, okay." He ran over and climbed into their bed and snuggled into Jane's other side.

"Thank you Mama," he whispered.

"You're welcome buddy," she whispered back and kissed the top of his head. "Now go to sleep okay. We don't want to wake Mommy up." She held him tight and soon enough he drifted off to sleep. She held her family tight as they slept. _This is absolutely perfect. This is how everything is supposed to be. They are my family and I am gonna spend the rest of my life taking care of them, making them happy and safe. I love them so much._ Jane finally let sleep overtake her as she thought about her family and their future. She had a smile on her face the whole night as she slept.

Jane awoke the next morning to the feeling of someone watching her. She opened her eyes and found Maura propped up on her elbow watching her sleep. She had one of the brightest smiles Jane had ever seen.

"Hey," Jane smiled sleepily.

"Good morning," Maura whispered as she leaned over to kiss her lover good morning.

"What's got you smiling so big?" Jane asked as Maura pulled back with the same smile on her face.

"This," she replied as she nodded towards both Jane and Jaiden. "Waking up to the two of you is kinda perfect. You two look so sweet." She pressed another quick kiss this time to Jane's cheek. "How long has he been here?"

"He came in about an hour after you fell asleep," Jane answered.

"Bad dreams?" Maura inquired.

"Yep," Jane replied. "He'll be okay though. He'll get used to his room and the dreams will stop. He's gonna feel the security that having two loving parents gives you and he'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

"What makes you think I was worrying?" Maura asked with a grin.

"I know you and I saw it all over your face," Jane replied with a grin of her own. Her expression turned more serious when she continued. "You were thinking about the last time he slept in his own bedroom and what he heard and witnessed. And I have no doubt that that is what he was having nightmares about, but he doesn't have to deal with that anymore. When he's awake he knows that you're okay and his father isn't here to hurt you, but it's not as easy to make those fears go away when you're asleep."

"I guess you would know, huh?" Maura said with a look of sympathy. "I wonder why I haven't had nightmares."

"I'm guessing it's because you haven't slept alone since you left him," Jane replied. "You've either been with me or Jaiden. When I'm alone is when mine strike."

"Hoyt?" Maura asked. Jane nodded. "Do you still have them often?"

"Not so much anymore," Jane smiled at her. "Sometimes I still wake up in a cold sweat because of him, but not once when I'm sleeping in the same bed as you. Even way back, when he was still terrorizing me, I never had nightmares when we shared a bed."

"I know," Maura replied, "you were always well rested anytime we stayed at one another's homes. That's why I recommended sleepovers so often. I knew you wouldn't want to talk about it, but you slept better when I was there." She kissed Jane's cheek again and added, "You should never have another nightmare now that we are sharing a bed every night."

"That's what I was thinking," Jane said as she slowly slid her arm out from under Jaiden. Maura sat up when she saw Jane doing the same. Jane sat cross-legged and took Maura's hands in her own. "Last night as I was laying there holding both of you, I was thinking how perfect it was. How you and I both have suffered through so much, but now we have each other. We deserve to have each other, and make each other happy. You're happy right?"

"Happier than I've ever been," Maura smiled at her slightly confused as to where Jane was going.

"Me too," Jane smiled back. "And I thought that this was enough. That sharing a home with you and Jaiden was all I wanted." Maura watched as Jane rose from the bed and walked over to her gun safe. She retrieved something from within the safe and locked it back up. "What I really want," she said as she made her way back over to Maura, "is to marry you." She stopped in front of the stunned doctor and knelt as she took hold of Maura's left hand. "Maura, will you marry me?" she smiled up at her as she produced a diamond ring. After a moment of stunned silence Maura pulled Jane up to capture her lips in a searing kiss. "Is that a yes?" Jane smirked as she tried to catch her breath.

Maura giggled and pressed another quick kiss to her lover's lips. "Yes, that most definitely is a yes." Jane slid the ring on Maura's finger then tangled her fingers in her fiancés honey-blonde tresses pulling her into a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you," Jane breathed when Maura pulled back to look at her ring.

"I love you too," Maura smiled. She was about to pull Jane in for another kiss when she heard their son waking up behind her.

"Mommy?" Jaiden said sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Good morning my sweet boy," Maura said to him as she turned to pull him into her lap. "Did you sleep okay?"

"After Mama let me sleep in here," he replied.

"Anytime buddy," Jane smiled at him as she ruffled his hair.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Well," Maura started as she glanced up at her fiancée, "Mama just asked me to marry her."

"Did you say yes?" the young boy asked excitedly.

"I did," Maura replied smiling at him. "Are you okay with that?" He nodded rigorously before wrapping his mommy in a tight hug. He then practically leapt from Maura's lap and did the same with Jane.

"I'm gonna guess that he's happy," Jane joked as she reciprocated the hug.

"I guess so," Maura chuckled.

"What do you say we all get dressed then go over to Grandma and Grandpa's for breakfast?" Jane asked as Jaiden loosened his hold around her. "We can tell everybody the good news. What do you say buddy. Sound good?"

Jaiden nodded yes and he jumped out of the bed. "I'll go get dressed!" he hollered as he ran out of their bedroom.

Jane pulled Maura back into her arms after their boy left. "While we're there, we can ask if they'll keep him tonight so that we can celebrate properly," she smirked before pressing a kiss to Maura's lips.

"Sounds perfect," Maura smiled.

Thirty minutes later they were in Maura's Mercedes heading towards Revere. Jane was driving since Maura couldn't stop looking at her engagement ring.

"It's so beautiful Jane," Maura mused watching the ring sparkle in the sunlight. "This must have cost a fortune."

"Worth every penny seeing that smile on your face," Jane replied glancing over at the blonde. "I've been saving up for a long time for that ring."

"Really?" Maura smiled at Jane, reaching for her hand that was resting on the gearshift. "How long?"

"Years," Jane replied bringing Maura's hand up to her lips and placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Years? We've only been dating for a few months and I was married for five years prior to that," Maura replied slightly shocked.

"I told you that I've been in love with you for a really, really long time," Jane replied as she pulled to a stop outside her parents' house. She cut the engine and turned to her fiancée pulling her into a soft kiss. "I kinda can't believe that I kept that money all those years, but I'm glad I did."

"I love you," Maura smiled.

"I love you too," Jane smiled back. "Ready to go in?" Maura nodded. "What about you buddy?" she asked Jaiden.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay, let's go," she said as she opened her door. After she climbed out, she pulled her seat forward to help Jaiden out of his seat. She carried him around to the sidewalk and put him down next to Maura before lacing her fingers with the blonde's. They then headed up to the house. As they walked in the front door Jaiden saw Frank Sr. descending the stairs and he ran and met him at the bottom.

"Hi Grandpa!" he greeted him.

"Hey there kiddo," Frank replied smiling. He picked Jaiden up and saw Jane and Maura entering the house. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Well…Jaiden wanted to see his grandparents," Jane started. "And Maura and I have something we wanted to tell you and Ma." She stole a nervous glance at Maura who smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well, she's in the kitchen. Come on," he said as he gestured for them to follow. "Hey Ang, look who stopped by." He put Jaiden down as they entered the kitchen and the young boy ran over to hug his grandma.

"Hi Grandma!" he smiled wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Hi Jai," Angela smiled at him. She knelt down to pick him up to give him a proper hug. "This is a pleasant surprise. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Ma…" Jane started before Jaiden cut her off.

"Mommy and Mama are getting married!" he shouted.

"Way to steal my thunder Jai," Jane joked.

"What?" Angela asked shocked. "You two are getting married?"

"Yeah Ma, we're getting married," Jane beamed as she squeezed Maura's hand. She then pulled Maura's hand up to show off the ring.

"Oh my god Janie!" Angela said as she put Jaiden down to hug her daughter and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "When did this happen?" she asked as she pulled Maura's hand up to get a better look at the ring.

"Jane asked me this morning," Maura smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's gorgeous!" Angela replied. "How could you afford this Jane?"

"Been saving up," Jane smiled. Frank walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Congratulations sweetheart," he smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks Pop," she smiled back.

"We need to do something to celebrate," Angela said barely able to contain her excitement. "Frank, call Frankie and Tommy and tell them to get over here. I'll make breakfast."

"Sounds good Ma. Thanks," Jane smiled.

"And while we're eating we can discuss your engagement party," Angela finished.

"Ma, we don't need that," Jane replied.

"Janie, you have to have an engagement party," Angela said.

"Why?" Jane asked. As Jane argued with her mother, Maura walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She rose up on tiptoe to whisper in her ear.

"Let her have her fun Jane. She's been waiting for this for you for a long time," Maura said.

"Fine," Jane relented as she leaned back into Maura's arms. "On one condition."

"What would that be?" Angela asked.

"I get veto power on the guest list," Jane replied. "I don't want anyone there that has a problem with this," she said gesturing at her and Maura. "You know who I'm talking about Ma," Jane continued, "I've heard them when we're at family barbecues and stuff. They know I'm gay and they don't approve. I don't care what they think of me, but I don't want them anywhere near my wife spouting that homophobic bullshit to her."

"Janie..." Angela said sadly. "They don't…"

"Yeah they do," Jane cut her off. "I don't care if they accept me. The only people whose acceptance I want is yours, Pop's, and my brothers. The rest of 'em don't matter. But I'm not gonna let them anywhere near my wife and kid."

"Okay," Angela agreed. "I'll make sure they aren't here. But I am gonna rub it in their faces that my daughter is marrying a doctor."

"Thanks," Jane chuckled. She looked down as she felt Jaiden tap her leg. "Yeah buddy?"

"Can I go watch cartoons while Grandma makes breakfast?" he asked.

Jane glanced over her shoulder at Maura and saw her nod in approval before answering him. "Go ahead, but as soon as the food is ready, the TV goes off. Okay?"

"Okay," he replied before taking off for the living room.

Maura took hold of Jane's hand and pulled her out on the back porch as Frank went to call his sons and Angela set about making breakfast. As soon as the door closed behind them Maura press Jane up against the porch railing and crashed their lips together, kissing her senseless.

"What was that for?" Jane smirked as she ran her fingers through Maura's honey-blonde locks.

"You called me your wife," Maura beamed. "Instead of fiancée, you said wife."

"I did," Jane smiled back. "I know you and Ma are gonna want a big wedding, but as far as I'm concerned, you became my wife the moment you said yes and let me slip that ring on your finger." Jane then intertwined her fingers with the fingers of Maura's left hand and brought them up to kiss her ring finger.

"I loved the way it sounded," Maura replied as she rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "And I don't need a big, extravagant wedding. I just need you. I've done the big wedding and we all saw how that ended. I would be perfectly happy with a small ceremony with just close family and friends. I do think we should indulge Angela though, provided she doesn't get out of hand. Her only daughter is getting married just this once. We should let her have her fun."

"As long as the end result is us being married, I don't care how we get there," Jane smiled.

After a moment of just being held by Jane, she absentmindedly started rubbing the scar on the back of the hand she held. "You never told me you had to deal with bigotry from members of your family because of us."

"It was before us, but yeah," Jane replied quietly. "Everybody is mostly cool with it, but there are a couple of…'family members' that have given me a hard time. I was serious about not caring about it though. The only people who matter to me accept me, and us. That's all I care about. And honestly, even if they didn't, you matter more. I love you," she finished with a kiss to the top of Maura's head.

"How long has your family known that you're gay?" Maura asked.

"A while now," Jane answered. "I never really said anything, but…I mean, you can be so obviously in love with another woman for so long before people figure it out. Ma saw how I was pining after you and figured the reason I wasn't receptive to any of the dates she set me up on was because I'm not attracted to guys, so she started trying to set me up with women."

"Were you more receptive to that?" Maura grinned.

"A little," Jane smirked as she held her thumb and forefinger a hairsbreadth away from each other. "But they weren't you."

Maura smiled as she leaned in to kiss her fiancée. "You're so lucky to have a family that loves you that much and accepts you completely."

"I know," Jane replied. "And they're your family now too. And they love you. The ones who don't accept us, they don't matter."

"Are they openly rude to you?" Maura inquired.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it," Jane answered. "I've had to deal with that shit since high school. Before I was even sure that I'm gay. I've always been the stereotype…Anyway, like I said, I don't care what they say about me, but I don't want you to have to deal with that shit. And I definitely don't want Jaiden to hear people who are supposed to be our family talking about his moms like that. He'll have to deal with enough of that from strangers, especially when he starts school."

"I love you," Maura said as pulled Jane down into a languid kiss. "You take such good care of us."

"I love you too," Jane smiled at her.

"Girls, get in here," Angela called out the kitchen window. "Your brothers are here and breakfast is almost ready."

"Alright Ma," Jane called back. "We'll be right there." She pulled Maura against her for one last long, deep kiss before entering the house.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, Jane, Maura and Jaiden were pulling up outside Jane's parents'. Both sides of the street were lined with cars and the front yard was full of guests.

"Shit," Jane mumbled. "I guess she doesn't understand the phrases 'small gathering' or 'just close friends and family'."

"It will be fine sweetie," Maura said as she brought her fiancées hand up to place a kiss on the back of it. "She promised she wouldn't invite anyone you didn't want here. These people all care about you and want to celebrate you, and us." She then brought her hand up to the back of Jane's neck to pull her in for a kiss. "It will be fine. I love you."

"I love you, too," Jane smiled at her fiancée. She then turned to their son. "You ready for this buddy? I just want you to be prepared. Some of these people may be kind of annoying."

"Jane," Maura scolded.

"Well they are, especially with an adorable kid like him," Jane defended herself. "They're gonna be pinching his cheeks and mussing his hair. Just imagine my mother times, like, one hundred." Turning back to Jaiden, she continued. "If people start bugging you too much, or you start to feel overwhelmed, you come find me or Mommy, okay?"

"Okay," Jaiden smiled at her.

Jane then took a deep breath and said, "Okay…let's get this over with." She climbed from the car and hurried around to the passenger side to open Maura's door for her. She extended her hand to help the blonde out. Once Maura was out of the car, Jane pulled her seat forward to help Jaiden out of the back. She pulled him up into her arms then laced the fingers of her free hand with her fiancées.

"I know you don't like people making a fuss about you," Maura whispered giving Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze, "but you got this. You're awesome."

Angela saw the small family walking up the sidewalk so she hurried over to greet them. She saw the look on Jane's face, so she started talking before Jane could start complaining. "Before you say anything, I know this is more people than you wanted, but everyone here loves you, Janie. When word got out that you're getting married, my phone started ringing off the hook. So many family members and friends wanted to be here to celebrate with you."

Giving a defeated smile, Jane said, "It's okay Ma. I should have figured it would be this big. Small and quiet isn't really your thing." She let go of Maura's hand long enough to put Jaiden down and give her mother a hug. "Just make sure my aunts don't torture him too much okay. I don't want him to have bruised cheeks by the end if the day from all the pinching."

"Okay," Angela smiled. As she watched Jane retake Maura's hand, Angela noticed something sparkled on her daughter's finger. "Is that a ring on your finger, Janie?"

"Hmm?" she said distractedly. She was busy looking at all the people littering her parents' yard. "Oh…yeah," she smiled when her mother's question finally registered. "Maura gave it to me a couple of days ago."

"Well…let me see," Angela replied excitedly. Maura released Jane's hand so that she could hold it up for her mother's inspection. As Angela took hold of her daughter's hand, Maura moved behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her fiancées lithe frame resting her chin on Jane's shoulder. "It's beautiful Janie. And it suits you perfectly."

"I thought that seeing as how I have this ring signifying that I've given my heart to another, Jane should have one as well," Maura smiled. "I know that Jane doesn't really like jewelry and wouldn't be comfortable with a big ring. I saw this and it was the only one I could imagine on her hand."

"It's perfect, I love it baby," Jane replied and she reclaimed her hand to rest hers atop Maura's on her stomach.

"Well, come on you two," Angela said as she ushered the couple towards the crowd. "Let's go say hello to everyone. Everyone is dying to meet your fiancée Janie."

"Okay," Jane sighed. She reclaimed Maura's hand as they walked and also took hold of Jaiden's. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was excited to show off her family.

After an hour or so, Jane finally started to relax. She realized her mother was true to her word and didn't invite those Jane had asked her not to. Everyone was getting along well, the food was great, and most importantly, everyone loved Maura and Jaiden. They were welcomed into the family with open arms. Jane and Maura were sitting on the front porch together, Maura in Jane's lap, watching Jaiden playing with some of Jane's cousins' kids when the brunette felt her lover tense up.

Jane brushed some honey-blonde curls off Maura's neck before placing a soft kiss there. "What's wrong baby?"

"My parents," Maura whispered.

"I know it sucks that they ignored the invitation. I'm sorry," Jane replied with another soft kiss. "But look at all the people that are here. Everyone here loves you and us."

"It's not that Jane," Maura replied hurriedly, but still quiet. "They are heading down the sidewalk," she finished as she nodded in the direction of her parents. Maura then rose from Jane's lap and pulled Jane to her feet. "I honestly didn't think they'd come. I only gave your mother their address to appease her."

"It's okay, babe," Jane smiled reassuringly. "They wouldn't come all this way just to cause a scene…would they?"

"God, I hope not," Maura replied. She then laced her fingers with her detective's and started towards her parents. They met up at the end of the driveway. "Hello Daddy, Mom," she smiled nervously. "I didn't think you two would come."

"Well, we were sent an invitation," Maura's father replied smiling. "It would have been rude of us to ignore it. I'm sorry we're late, I've never driven in this part of town before." He gave his daughter an awkward hug before turning his attention to Jane. "You must be Jane. I'm Richard Isles, Maura's father. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to.

"Jane Rizzoli and the pleasure is all mine," Jane replied as she firmly shook his hand with her right. Her left hand stayed on the small of Maura's back, silent reassurance and comfort.

"I'm sorry," Maura said regaining her composure. She smiled at the feel of Jane's hand on her back and took a deep breath. "Daddy, Mom, I would love for you both to meet my fiancée, Jane Rizzoli. Jane this is my father, Richard, and my mother, Constance."

"It's nice to meet you dear," Constance smiled at Jane. "Although I wish we could have learned of your engagement from you instead of from the mail," she said to Maura.

"I am sorry about that, but," Maura started before turning to Jane. The smile she saw there gave her the strength to continue. "After the way you both reacted to the idea of Jane and I just dating, I guess I assumed you wouldn't be too thrilled at the thought of us getting married."

"Dr. Maura Isles assumed something? We've got to alert the news," Jane whispered into Maura's ear eliciting a soft giggle and an elbow nudge from the blonde.

"We are sorry about that," Richard replied. Maura could hear the guilt in his voice.

"You caught us off guard is all," Constance said reaching for her daughter's hand. "As far as we are aware, you have only dated men. So the idea of you being with a woman and so soon after your divorce…it surprised us."

"After you left, we both took the time to think about it," Richard continued, "and we realized that if being with Jane is what makes you happy, then who are we to deny you that? Especially after everything that you've been through."

"And she obviously makes you happy," Constance said. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this, so unbelievably happy. It's unmistakable that you two are in love. I saw it the moment I saw you sitting together on the porch."

"I have never been this happy before," Maura replied. "I've never before felt half of the things I feel when I'm with Jane. I love her more than anything in the world, apart from our son of course."

"_Our_ son?" Maura's mother inquired.

"Yes. _Our_ son," Maura said as she leaned into her detective's side. "Jane got David to severe his parental rights and after we get married, Jane is going to legally adopt Jaiden. And even if she wasn't able to legally adopt him, she is more of a parent to him than his father ever was. We just want to make it official so that she is recognized as his mother. He'll be starting school soon and I want the school to treat her as such."

"From what I understand you are the one that got my daughter away from that man," Richard directed at Jane. "I never got the opportunity to thank you."

"It's not necessary, sir," Jane replied. "I would do anything for Maura." She wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist holding her in place.

"I can see that," he smiled at the couple. "But anything you want, name it and it's yours. And please, call me Richard."

"Thank you Richard," Jane smiled back. "But the only think that I want from you is your blessing to marrying your daughter. I know it would mean the world to her to have both yours and your wife's blessing."

"Well that you can definitely have," Richard replied. "You just promise me you'll take good care of my little girl."

"I always have," Jane said. "And I plan on spending the rest of my life taking care of her and Jaiden, making them happy."

"I love you," Maura smiled as she tiled her head up to press a kiss to her fiancées jaw.

"I love you, too," Jane smiled back at the blonde. After a moment of being lost in her lover's eyes she remembered that her soon-to-be in-laws were still there. "Would you two like to meet my parents?" she asked. Before they could reply, Jaiden ran up and tugged on her pant leg.

"Mama!" he said to get her attention.

"Yeah buddy?" she smiled as she knelt down to be eye level with him. "What is it?"

"I can't find your football and we wanted to play with it," he replied. "Will you help me?"

"Well, I'm kinda in the middle of something, but I promise I'll help if you haven't found it by the time I'm done. Okay?" she answered.

"Go head sweetie," Maura said to Jane. "I am more than capable of making introductions."

"Are you sure? You know how Ma can get," Jane replied skeptically.

"I'm certain," Maura said as she leaned over to kiss her lover. She gave Jaiden a quick hug and kiss before saying, "you two go have fun."

"Thank you Mommy!" Jaiden shouted as he grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her towards the back yard.

"I see what you mean about those two," Richard said after observing the family interaction.

"He's gotten so big," Constance beamed. "How long did it take him to start calling her that?"

"He's always called her Mama," Maura smiled as she watched her family disappear into the backyard.

"Really?" Constance replied shocked.

"They have always been close," Maura said turning her attention back to her parents. "Are you ready to go meet Jane's parents?"

"Of course dear. Lead the way," Richard replied.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon went much smoother that either Jane or Maura could have hoped. Both sets of parents got along well and Jane could sense how happy her fiancée was at that fact. Jane herself was relieved that Maura's parents had shown up. She knew that although Maura said she didn't care, it would have hurt her deeply to know that her parents didn't even take notice of their impending nuptials. When Richard gave them his blessing Jane could see the last bit of tension leave her fiancées body.<p>

They decided to head home when the sun started to set. Not without receiving another round of hugs and well wishes from those who hadn't left yet. Jaiden had fallen asleep in the car on the drive home so Jane carried him in. She laid him in his bed and both his mommies tucked him in and kissed him goodnight.

"Today went wonderfully," Maura beamed as she was undressing to get ready for bed. "I can't believe my parents actually showed up. And they got along so well with you and your parents." When she was down to just her panties, she pulled Jane's Red Sox jersey from their closet and slipped it on. She felt Jane's strong arms envelope her from behind and she leaned back into the embrace.

"Yeah," Jane said as she kissed her lover's neck. "Today surprisingly didn't suck." Maura turned around to wrap her own arms around Jane and reach up to kiss her. "The only thing that does suck is how damn tired I am," Jane said.

"That is unfortunate," Maura said with a sly grin. "I was planning on having my way with you tonight." She then released her hold on the detective and climbed into bed. Jane was in bed with her in a flash, pulling her against herself.

"I'm not that tired," Jane lied.

"Liar," Maura smiled back. She then watched as Jane, unsuccessfully, tried to suppress a yawn. "See? Get some sleep my love," Maura said as she maneuvered Jane under the covers. She then snuggled into Jane's side, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I know you'll make it up to me."

"You're damn right I will," Jane replied yawning again.

In less than a minute, Jane was fast asleep. Maura lay there listening to Jane's heart beating until she too drifted off.

* * *

><p>"You're doing it again," Jane mumbled without opening her eyes. It was still early in the morning, the sun just barely shining through the windows.<p>

"Doing what?" Maura smiled as she pushed a few stray curls from her fiancées face.

"Watching me sleep," Jane said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I like watching you sleep," Maura replied innocently. "You look so peaceful." She ran her fingertips along Jane's jaw line, stopping at her chin to turn the detective's face toward her own. She then placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good morning."

"Mmmm…" Jane sighed. "Morning. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?" Maura asked.

"You mean besides the fact that I know you're always thinking about something?" Jane smirked. "You get this look on your face when you're contemplating something." At that moment Jane took hold of her lover and rolled them over so she was hovering over her. "I think it's cute," she added placing a quick kiss on Maura's lips. "So, what is it?"

"It's nothing really," Maura smiled running her fingers through Jane's chocolate tresses stopping at the base of her neck. "I was just thinking about how I can't wait to be Mrs. Jane Rizzoli."

"Really?" Jane beamed. "You want to take my name?"

"Of course I do," Maura replied with an expression that, if Maura Isles said such things, would say 'well duh'. "Unless of course you don't want me to."

"Of course I want you to Maur," Jane replied, "I just figured we'd hyphenate. You know, Rizzoli-Isles or Isles-Rizzoli. I didn't think you'd want to change your name."

"Why? Is it because I didn't take David's name when we got married?"

"I dunno…I guess so."

"Jane our relationship is absolutely nothing like the relationship I had with him. I didn't take his name because I didn't think a name mattered, and honestly, I preferred the way Maura Isles sounded as opposed to Maura Lafferty." Maura pulled Jane down for a kiss before continuing. "But your name means something. Your name stands for family, strength, loyalty, and so much more. It means something to be a Rizzoli and I want to be a part of that."

"Maura Rizzoli does sound really awesome," Jane smirked. "What about Jai?"

"Well, don't you think it would make the most sense for him to have the same name as both of his parents?" Maura smiled back. "And I think Jaiden Rizzoli has a nice ring to it as well."

"Yes it does," Jane said as she leaned in to kiss Maura. "Do you think he'd like it?"

"I know he would," Maura replied. "I took him to the park the other day and he met some kids on the playground. You know how he introduced himself?" Maura watched as a huge grin appeared on her detective's face. "Jaiden Rizzoli. He has already laid claim to your last name. He doesn't want to be Jaiden Lafferty anymore, and I would change it to Isles, but I know how badly he wants it to be Rizzoli. Once we're married and you've adopted him, he'll get to be Jaiden Rizzoli."

"I love you," Jane smiled. She captured her lover's lips in a searing kiss before pulling back to run her thumb over kiss swollen lips. "I'm not tired anymore," she smirked. "And I did promise to make last night up to you." She then began to trail kisses down the M.E.'s neck and started undoing the buttons on the jersey.

"Yes you did," Maura breathed tangling her fingers in the detective's dark curls.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks were difficult on Maura. The trial for the domestic assault case against her ex-husband was starting, and although she and Jane weren't permitted in the gallery since they were testifying, she was nervous. She hadn't seen him since the day Jane arrested him in the homicide unit bullpen, and the idea of sitting in the same room as him, seeing him in a nice suit watching her with that smug look on his face she knew he would be wearing, caused her trepidation. Jane did her best to calm her fiancées nerves, but she knew this was coming. She knew that Maura didn't want to see him ever again. The D.A. told them she expected the trial to last a week, maybe two depending on how many witnesses the defense put up. The prosecution's case was cut and dry. They had an insurmountable amount of evidence, including the photographs taken at the hospital of Maura's injuries. They also had the DVU detective's, Maura's doctor, and both Jane and Maura set to testify.

Jane was holding Maura in bed the night after Jane's testimony. Maura was scheduled to take the stand the next day and Jane could sense her fear. "Today went good. The jury seemed to listen to me and the defense's tactics to tarnish my credibility didn't work. The jury saw them as desperate, which they were." She felt the blonde nod, but she didn't respond verbally. She had grown very quiet since the trial began.

* * *

><p>"<em>The prosecution calls Jane Rizzoli," A.D.A. Williams called and Jane was ushered through the courtroom doors. She walked straight up to the witness stand, swore on the bible to tell the truth, and then took a seat. "Could you please state and spell your name for the record?"<em>

"_Detective Jane Rizzoli, R-I-Z-Z-O-L-I," Jane replied._

"_Thank you Detective," Williams said. "And what was your relationship with the victim?"_

"_She's my best friend, and I was her son's godmother," Jane replied._

"_So, you're close with both Maura and her son Jaiden?"_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Can you please tell us what happened the day in question?"_

"_The day I brought Maura to the hospital?"_

"_Yes."  
><em>

"_I had taken Jaiden to a Red Sox game…"_

"_And is that out of the ordinary?"_

"_No, I take him all the time. We're both big Red Sox fans. Sometimes Maura would come with us, but this time I only had two tickets. Anyway…I thought it was weird when she didn't come downstairs when I picked Jaiden up for the game, but she had called me the day before saying she had food poisoning so I figured she was still sick."_

"_What happened after the game?"_

"_On the drive home I could tell that Jaiden was upset about something. He was off all through the game, you know, not his normal excited self. I pulled off the road and asked him what was bugging him and he started crying and told me…"_

"_Objection, hearsay," the defense interrupted._

"_Excited utterance, plus this isn't the information that Det. Rizzoli based the defendant's arrest on."_

"_Objection overruled," the judge ruled. "Please continue Detective."_

_Jane took a deep breath before continuing. "He told me that his…_father_," she said the word as if it was acid on her tongue, glaring in his direction as she finished, "hurt his mom."_

"_What did you do next?"_

"_After dropping Jaiden off at my parents' house, I went over to Maura's to see if she was okay and to talk to her. She didn't answer the door after I knocked a few times so I let myself in with the key she had given me for emergencies. I found her in her bedroom and she was crying." Jane fists were clenching in her lap, but she forced herself to remain calm. She couldn't keep the anger out of her voice though. "She had a huge bruise on her cheek which was also bleeding. Her lip was cut." The A.D.A. the uncovered the photo of Maura from the hospital depicting the injuries Jane spoke of. Jane clenched her jaw and took a sharp breath at the sight of the photos._

"_This is how you found her?"_

"_Yes," Jane replied her voice leaden with rage._

"_Please continue."_

"_After I told her that Jaiden was safe with my family, she agreed to go to the hospital with me. I packed a bag for both her and her son and then I drove her straight to the hospital. I stayed with her at the hospital. I saw everything that that…that the defendant did to her…"_

"_Objection!"_

"_Overruled."_

"_She had bruises covering her body; they weren't all fresh bruises either."_

"_Objection, she has no medical expertise..."_

"_I may not be a doctor, but I've had enough bruises to tell the difference between a fresh one and one that had been there awhile," Jane spat at the attorney._

"_Detective Rizzoli isn't testifying to how long the bruises had been there. She's just stating her observations."_

"_Objection overruled."_

"_After the doctor finished examining Maura and they took photos for evidence. I drove her to the DVU to file charges."_

"_The Domestic Violence Unit?"_

"_Yes Ma'am. After filing charges and giving the detective's her statement, I took her home to get some rest."_

"_Can you please tell the court what happened the next morning?"_

"_The next morning, before going to pick her son up from my parents' house, we stopped at the Homicide Unit, where we both work, so that we could put in for some time off. As I was leaving my lieutenant's office, he burst through the doors…"_

"_He?"_

"_David Lafferty, the defendant," Jane clarified before continuing. "He was heading towards Maura, who was waiting for me at my desk. He was shouting at her. I told him to stop. He didn't listen so I stepped in front of him to block his path. He tried to shove past me, at which point I tried to place him under arrest. He resisted. My partners, Detective Barry Frost and Detective Vincent Korsak, arrived in the bullpen during the struggle. They restrained him long enough for me to cuff him. They then read him his rights and brought him to lock up."_

"_Thank you Detective. I have no further questions," Williams said as she returned to her seat._

_The defense attorney then rose to begin his questioning. "Detective Rizzoli, you're a homicide detective. Is that correct?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_So you're involvement in this case is of a personal nature then?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're just helping your best friend?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And is that all the two of you are, best friends?" he asked motioning towards the ring on Jane's finger._

"_If you'll recall the prosecutor's question, she asked what our relationship _was_. Not what it _is_." Jane countered._

"_Which is what now?"_

"_Objection, irrelevant," the A.D.A. interrupted._

"_I agree counselor. Objection sustained."_

"_You said that it was my client's son that informed you of this alleged abuse?"_

"_Jaiden is not his son. And it's more than alleged abuse, you saw the pictures."_

"_Objection, nonresponsive."_

"_Answer the question Detective."_

"_Yes…_Maura's_ son told me what the defendant was doing to his mom."_

"_So you took the word of a four-year old child who saw his mommy with a bruised cheek?"_

"_He saw much more than just a bruised cheek. He witnessed much of the abuse."_

"_That wasn't the question detective."_

"_Yes, I believed what Jai told me, but I didn't go straight to arresting the defendant. I went to Maura for confirmation and we filed charges with the Domestic Violence Unit. I was prepared to let them handle the case until he showed up at Maura's place of work."_

"_Is it true that Jai refers to you as his mother?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How long has he done that?"_

"_Objection, relevance?"_

"_This is your last warning counselor. Anymore questions that do not pertain to the case and I'll shut you down."_

_The defense continued trying to poke holes in Jane's credibility trying to insinuate an affair between the two women. Jane answered every question calmly and honestly until the defense counsel gave up. As soon as she was dismissed, she headed home to be with Maura._

* * *

><p>"The defense kept trying to make it sound like you and I were having an affair and made up the whole thing to get you out of your marriage with your prenup intact," Jane said as she stroked Maura's hair, "which was stupid since we have physical evidence. I think the jury saw it for what it was, desperation. We're good, M. The doctor went on after me. I think the DVU detective's are up tomorrow before you." Jane felt Maura tense up at the mention of her testimony. "If you don't want to testify tomorrow, I can see if the D.A. is willing to make a deal with him. He would probably jump at any deal since all the evidence is stacked against him."<p>

At this Maura finally spoke. "No Jane. I need to do this. I need to get up in front of him and tell everyone what he did. I can't live in fear of him for the rest of my life."

"If you're sure," Jane replied.

"I am," Maura assured her.

"Okay," Jane said as she held Maura tighter. "I'm going to be there the entire time. The D.A. said it's okay since I've already testified."

"Good, I need you there."

"I'll always be there," Jane smiled. She then placed a soft kiss in her fiancées honey-blonde tresses. "Just think, M, in a few months, he'll be in jail and we'll be married."

"That's what I'm counting on to get me through tomorrow," Maura replied snuggling closer to her detective.

Jane pressed a kiss to the doctor's temple as she snuggled closer. "Try to get some sleep, baby. You're gonna want to be well rested for tomorrow." After another kiss to Maura's temple, Jane whispered, "I love you."

* * *

><p>"Could you please state and spell your name for the record?"<p>

"Dr. Maura Isles, I-S-L-E-S."

"We heard testimony yesterday from both Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Lockhart describing the injuries depicted in the photographs. Was this the first time your husband attacked you?"

Maura looked over to the defense table, looking David straight in the eyes. "No, it is not. And he is no longer my husband," she answered. Her gazed then shifted from her ex-husband to her future. She looked into Jane's eyes as the brunette smiled at her, silent reassurance that she was there for her. She took a deep breath smiled back at Jane before continuing. "The abuse started approximately one year after I gave birth to my son…" Maura remained calm throughout her testimony. She answered every question thoroughly and went into great detail describing what she went through. Her testimony was so moving a few jurors had tears in their eyes.

Once she was dismissed, she went to sit next to Jane in the gallery behind the prosecution's table. She felt David's eyes on her as she made her way over to the brunette and stole a glance in his direction as Jane wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him as she rested her head on Jane's shoulder. It was a smile that said "I've found someone who loves me and you can no longer hurt me" and she saw the anger on his face at this display. Maura turned to press a kiss to her lover's jaw, and mouthed "I love you" when she looked down at her. "I love you too," Jane mouthed back giving her a wink.

Both the prosecution and defense rested their cases that afternoon and the jury returned with a verdict within the hour. He was found guilty of on all counts and was sentenced to eight years in prison. Maura knew that he could be out in three for good behavior, but she no longer feared that day. She had a new life that he was not a part of.

Jane and Maura arrived home that evening to find Angela cooking dinner in their kitchen and Jaiden sitting with the Rizzoli men watching the Red Sox game on TV. Maura could tell by the look on Jane's face that she wanted to watch the rest of the game with the guys. "Go ahead," Maura smiled at her.

"Are you sure? I don't have to," Jane replied.

"Go have fun," Maura said before pressing a kiss to her fiancées lips.

"Thank you," Jane smiled before joining the guys to watch the game. She took a seat on the couch in between Frankie and Tommy. "So little man, who's winning?" she asked as she pulled Jaiden into her lap.

After savoring the picture before her, Maura headed into the kitchen to join Angela. "Hi Ma," she greeted her soon-to-be mother-in-law with a kiss to her cheek. "Anything I can do to help?"

Caught off guard by the term of endearment from the doctor, it took Angela a moment to respond. "Um…yeah. You can make the garlic bread if you want."

"I would love to," Maura smiled. "Thank you."

Angela could tell by the tone of Maura's voice that she was thanking her for more than allowing her to help with dinner. "You're welcome, family always helps with dinner."

After dinner was finished, the game got done, and family all left, Jane carried their son up to his bed and both mommies tucked him in. Maura pressed a kiss to her son's forehead before pulling Jane towards their own room.

"I love you, my wife," Maura breathed as she pulled Jane into a passionate kiss. Although she thought she had already done so, she gave herself to Jane completely for this first time that night. She was no longer holding anything back due to fear. She had looked her past in the eye and told the world what he did to her. She then went home with her future and spent the evening with her new family. She made love all night to her fiancée, giving her everything she had. Maura fell asleep that night in her lover's arms content and happy. She no longer feared the day that her ex would be released from prison. The knowledge that she had people that loved her and would protect her and her son with everything they had replaced that fear with a newfound sense of safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Now...that trial scene...I know next to nothing about court proceedings apart from what I've seen on tv, so forgive me for the numerous errors I probably made there. ;)<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are love and very much appreciated. :)**


End file.
